There r no extra puzzle pieces in the universe, every piece has a home
by artifex vitae artifex sui
Summary: What if from the beginning Felicity was in some way part of everything the undertaking would unfold? Her genius garnishing that attention from a very specific guilt ridden person wanting to undo years of sin. How far would she go to help, to solve the unknown, The puzzle that was everything Queen Family related.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Valley of Death

_DC and the CW, own the characters and I imagineered the story, harmony! I also hope you all enjoy this story and I will be submitting it to the summer of olicity challenge._

_**Read, rate, comment, constructively criticize, and of course make suggestions because am always looking for ideas and inspiration to come from everywhere in life.**_

_**Just some necessary details, this story will be an AU, although it will follow a lot of the shows storylines I will be creating new stories and my own history to the characters. For now it is rated T, but that might change because my instigator into this world with all you beauties is pushing for an olicity overload. Lastly, I am by far not a writer but I am very determined so I promise to make the best of this. Now without further ado...**_

Everything that is bold and italicized are the internal musings of the characters.

AN: This is a revised version of Chapter One!

_XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX_

_**Summary:**__ Felicity has been a genius her whole life, and genius attracts attention, carries demands, as Felicity would say "With great genius, comes great responsibility!" What if from the beginning Felicity was in some way part of everything the undertaking would unfold? Her genius garnishing that attention from a very specific guilt ridden person wanting to undo years of sin. How far would she go to help, to solve the unknown, The puzzle that was everything Queen Family related._

**_Ever looked back at your life and wonder how in the world did I get here? When in my journey did I come upon that Frostian fork in the road and made a choice? I don't, I know the exact moment that my life changed, for the…well frankly I still don't know if the end of that sentence is better or worst. But I know when it happened, what was said and more importantly I know that I am exactly where I chose to be at that exact point of my life. Do I still want to be here? Do I regret it? Not yet!_**

By the time Felicity was 18 yrs old she already had a sealed juvenile record and within the "Hacker", a word she hated, community she was infamous, notorious, and respected. For those that knew her personally she was infamously notorious for babbling, going off on long winded completely off-topic tangents full of Freudian slips and sexual innuendos that left her covered in the flush red of her own embarrassment. Being a walking cliche and contradiction all at once only propelled her insecurities. Physically, she definitely did fit the role of "hacker" with an undisclosed number of piercings, a couple of strategically placed tattoos, hair that rivaled the rainbow and a bit of an antisocial personality in that CPUs were her bffs, she was the total cliche package. With all that also came an uncomfortable awkwardness and shyness, that as many discovered over the years should never be confused with weakness. Her tendency to inappropriately babble well, that was the icing on the contradictions cake. Throughout her teens life hadn't been easy and that was putting it lightly, but she always figured that the teen years were never easy a rite of passage of sorts, but she was happy and typical in every aspect, well minus the hacker part and some other minute details. Eighteen, yes, eighteen had been the last time in her life she felt typical, shortly after her high school graduation an opportunity to earn enough money to pay her way through any university and work out of love rather than need presented itself with a delightful addendum, a mysterious puzzle. Nothing from then on was ever again typical!

At 18 yrs old she met a handsome older man, full of poise, obvious money, charm and a debonair smile that still held a twinkle despite his age. This man stepped into her life and turned it upside down.

_"Hello Miss Felicity Smoak, it is a real pleasure to meet you I must say your reputation precedes you, Robert Queen"_ he said extending his smooth hand with a wrist wrapped in elegant gold.

_"Excuse me, Reputation? Wait, Queen? As in Queen Consolidated? As in that monstrosity of a building that blocks all views of the sunset from the glades? Dammit! Sorry… Queen you said, right uhmm Hello Mr. Queen"_ Foiled once again by her notorious foot in mouth disease she avoided looking at Mr. Queen directly, much to her surprise once she did she found what seemed like amusement, at least she hoped that's what it was.

_"Relax Miss Smoak, and please call me Robert. Unfortunately, I do not have a lot of time and must be rather blunt in my proposition and for that I apologize. I was told you possess a certain set of computer skills which I would love to utilize, How would you like to work for me Miss Smoak?"_

_"Ohhh, Thank God, for a second I thought you meant…absolutely nothing" __**fuck**__ "Computer skills, yes, of course… proposition, what sort of proposition? Wait you said job, What sort of job?" __**Interest peeked Mr. Queen.**_

That was her life altering moment, one year later she was a full time student at MIT, while simultaneously working as Mr. Q…Robert's personal researcher. At first she was fully aware that he was only feeding her bits and pieces of a much larger and terrifying puzzle. To his misfortune she fully lived up to her label of genius sprinkled with cat killing curiosity and slowly began to piece together said puzzle. It didn't take much longer before he trusted her fully and decided to make her part, as much as he could without endangering her, of his crusade to right his wrongs, the diplomatic way, sneakily under the table.

As time passed they developed a father-daughter relationship, one fueled by illegal activity and mysterious puzzles, but close nonetheless. Like in any relationship they developed a routine, every time he wanted to let her in a bit further into his crusade it would begin with files being delivered, packets for her to tediously examine and research until she had her _EUREKA!_ moment and knew exactly what they all meant, or at least had a plausible theory. She would then send him her findings, which 99% of the time were spot on, with a proud satisfaction he would put her out of her insomnia filled, caffeine fueled misery. It wasn't until years later that Felicity came to a realization that would only make her heart swell with more admiration and love for Robert.

**_I never realized that this was our game, he knew very well that I was a child and peaking my interest was a hard driving force and the best way to keep my curiosity at bay therefore keeping me safe. I never got to thank him for that, I never got to thank for many things._**

Her second life altering moment came after the biggest delivery she had received to date. A large box filled with files, pictures, layouts, thumb drives and even audio files. More importantly there was a note attached. There had never been a note before. Interest peaked Robert;

_My dearest Felicity,_

_I know you must be thinking that I've finally lost it well, with this delivery and all, but I promise it will all make sense in due time. When I was at school I was forced to memorize a poem, at the time I hated it but in time I learned just how meaningful and true those stanzas read. You might be asking yourself where I am going with this random factoid, maybe I have finally been infected with your amusing ramblings, foot in mouth disease. Rest assured you are still the sole carrier of said disease._

_I have a point, I promise. The Charge of the live Brigade, Tennyson's masterpiece. A poem of balance, sacrifice, and loyalty but above all, the brutality of nobility. I admit, I might read a far darker side than Tennyson intended but it is there, you need only look closer._

_Half a league, half a league,_

_Half a league onward,_

_All in the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred._

_"Forward, the Light Brigade!_

_"Charge for the guns!" he said:_

_Into the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred._

_"Forward, the Light Brigade!"_

_Was there a man dismay'd?_

_Not tho' the soldier knew_

_Someone had blunder'd:_

_Theirs not to make reply,_

_Theirs not to reason why,_

_Theirs but to do and die:_

_Into the valley of Death_

_Rode the six hundred…_

_Now, my smart girl I know I need not say more but, I will. I have faith that you will solve this puzzle much like you have all the others. I will not be in contact for a while, I will be taking a trip with my son not sure yet, when I will return. Just know that once I do everything will change. All I ask is no matter how difficult it gets or how much time passes, do not come to Starling City. For it is from this city that the six hundred never rode out of. I will see you soon and then this crusade will become a war. Best of luck, take care and remember Miss Smoak every puzzle must be solved for without a solution it is only chaos._

_Fondly,_

_RQ_

Her enthusiasm was short lived. The night the Gambit went down she was as always tediously working over their puzzle. When she heard the almost deafening news she felt her heart sink, and then completely stop. When it started again she realized one very cold hard truth, it would never ever beat the same again she had lost a father, again, but this time around she was determined to not lose her hope.

The crusade had seized, cold turkey. It took every last bit of her control to not go to Starling City, she couldn't betray him. She knew that just her luck, which she greatly lacked, the minute she got there he would appear and find her there exactly where he had told her not to be, cheeks red as can be and foot in mouth disease at full blast.

**But, the puzzle. Dammit.**

She couldn't leave unfinished business just be, well, unfinished. It wasn't in her nature.

_**I hate unsolved mysteries and a puzzles sole purpose is to be solved. If it isn't then it could no longer be called a puzzle, it is simply chaos. I cannot allow a puzzle to live its days unfulfilled! Double Dammit!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**This is a revised version of Chapter one, i wanted it to match the rest of the chapters a little better seeing as how originally it was in first person POV. I hope this helps the whole story flow a bit more, plus i added a bit and tweaked some other things. 7/14/13**_

_Please, please review the story i love hearing from you guys!. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Lost Souls

_Thank you, all you beautiful people for your reviews and encouraging words. I really never expected such encouragement to continue. I was just trying to get down on metaphorical paper a little idea that had been nagging at me. Now I am truly ready to continue this story and see where it goes._

_Just a few notes, I am still tinkering with my style of writing and trying to find my voice, as a reader said I did end up writing in 1st person pov, not sure yet, how I feel about that. In this next chapter am going to experiment a bit mainly until I find my comfort zone, I am thinking of possibly switching every now and then. Also the writing in bold italics is the thoughts of the characters. If any of you have any suggestions or advise am all ears. Like always enjoy and please review._

_**As you all say none of these characters belong to me they are the children of DC and The CW! So here is chapter 2.**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxx xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx_

For five long relentless years she had planned, researched, fought and of course hacked. Every action and choice she took was with one final purpose in mind, find Robert. She reminded herself of this purpose almost like a prayer, everyday, every night.

_**I must find Robert. I can't give up on him; he would look for me to the ends of the earth, I must find out what happened and solve the puzzle. I can do this I will do this.**_

At last and for the first time in 5 years she could take a deep breath. Yes, there had been sacrifices, lies, betrayal, and pain both physical and emotional but, getting confirmation an hour ago that a survivor, a Queen survivor, had been found made all the hard work worth it.

Five years ago she had set a plan into motion, a plan that nearly cost her, her life on more than one occasion. It had begun the day she got the news of the Gambit, she had sat down and meticulously went through everything Robert had sent her, looking for a hint, a clue, something to help her understand. For three long months she combed through every file, photograph and even the boxes they were delivered in. There had to be something, Robert was a man that always had a plan B, C and D. So why did she feel so alone, so lost. On the fourth month she received a letter, no return address, no post mark just a simple letter, a blank letter.

_**What am I suppose to do with this, it's just a blank page…. Or it's a clue, Robert? Can you possibly be reaching out to me but how, where are you what does this mean? Dammit!... wait…heat….yes!**_

Slowly the words that would break her heart appeared before her and somehow she wished that this had been one puzzle she never solved.

_My dearest Felicity,_

_As the old cliché goes, if you are reading this letter something has happened to me, I don't know what but it is obviously bad and I wish I could say this letter will make it better or hold all the answers I am sure you have been desperately seeking, as always I apologize but this is not that letter. _

_Over the time that we have known each other I have learn three things about you; you are beyond trustworthy, you are determined, and your moral compass is uncompromisable, which is probably my favorite thing about you. It is because of those truths that we are here today, everyday I wished that I had never dragged you into this horrible reality, put you in danger and deterred you from what I am sure was going to be a fulfilling and peaceful future, once again I apologize. With that said I know there is no use in me asking you to leave all this be and just walk away, but I shall try anyways._

_Included you will find a bank card it has been set up under your name in an overseas account that is completely untraceable, I know that because you created it, in it you will find enough money to live a comfortable and fulfilling life plus I have included a steady stream of incoming money through safe stocks and bonds as to ensure you are never want for anything. I have also assured that once you graduate you accomplish your ultimate goal of working for Microsoft, I made calls and the day you graduate they will be there with your dream offer. I do all this in an attempt to set you back on your path the one I so selfishly ripped you from. _

_Now, if that is not enough I have taken some further desperate measures, I have ensured that you will not be hired at Queen Consolidated, I know you must be furious but believe me when I say you have no idea what you are up against. We just touched the tip of the iceberg there is so much more and this runs so incredibly deep. Yes, you are good but believe me when I say you'd have to be perfect to go unnoticed._

_I wish we would've had more time and that eventually I would have been able to reveal the whole truth to you but time was not on our side and to do it now would just add fuel to the fire I am sure is already burning within you. Please, I beg you don't let this consume your soul, my sweet, sweet Felicity. Live the life you were meant to, enjoy the freedom this letter grants you._

_I know at this point my words might have not been enough, if that is the case and God I hope it is not, please Felicity be careful, trust no one, and bide your time for the task that you are choosing to take on, against my wishes, will require everything of you, it will make you question who you are and if you let it, it will make you hate yourself. You need to be the best, there is no room for error, you have to be invisible and that will tear at your soul, destroy your relationships, and soon you will realize that the collateral damage and cost is too high, take my word for it. _

_Be careful, stay alive, fight to survive, you survive, nothing else matters be that smart girl I know you are and recognize that your best option for survival is to walk away. SURVIVE FELICITY, for the both of us!_

_With everything,_

_Robert_

How could she walk away now, how could he ask that of her? He was afraid for her life, well so was she but if she let fear guide her how could she live with herself then. The way she saw it if she walked away she would hate herself, that she was certain of, if she stayed and fought, he said she would hate herself but he couldn't be sure of that, she could be stronger and better than he assumed, she could succeed. She would succeed, fear was her enemy and she refused to yield.

That is when she laid out her plan and the only way to execute it was to return to Starling City and work at Queen Consolidated. She had changed everything about her life, she made sure to live within her means and never beyond so that people questioned where the money had come from. She minimized the relationships in her life as to not have to worry about the people she cared for. She even changed her look, professional attire, hair, hmmm blonde would be nice, and with that she became unassuming, invisible Felicity, minus the bright nails and makeup, she had to be herself somehow.

Most importantly she had managed to graduated early and due to some expert hacking and money in the right hands she was actively recruited by QC to work in IT and development, a job she gladly took, the youngest one there at 20 years old.

**STEP ONE- Infiltrate QC- CHECK**

Yes, she had defied Robert but would he complain when she brought him home? Nahh. Two years at QC, a plethora of dead ends and countless travels brought her to a truth she had feared since the beginning. SABOTAGE! The Gambits downfall had been no accident. Robert's fears had been true. It definitely wasn't the news she wanted but it was a spark of truth in a life encompassed by lies.

_**Thank God, finally the truth. Finally a truth amongst this world of lies. Now, I know where to go, what to do next. Hold on Robert, I will find you just please be alive. I'll do all the work, but please I beg you be alive don't leave me alone to finish this; I don't know if I can continue to do this alone. I've never been so afraid, I can't even begin to fathom that you might be gone. I don't know what to do, do I make those that hurt you pay or walk away leave Starling City as you once asked me to do so and never look back. Stop it Felicity! You are letting the fear consume you, get a grip. I must concentrate on the now, breath just breath, and what I have now is the truth. One truth closer to finding you.**_

**STEP TWO- Find out what happened to the Gambit -CHECK**

Five painstakingly years later she found were **X **marked the spot. She had hoped with every fiber of her being that Robert would be alive, that they would resume and finally bring full circle the life of their little chaotic puzzle. That was not what she found.

Instead she found a history of injustice and violence so long that she was sure she had found hell on earth, and its name was the island of Lian Yu.

She feared what she would find on the island, but nothing could have prepared her for whom she would find on the island.

_**How? How? Oh my god how? Why him? Of all the people why... NO! Felicity that is a terrible thought, that is just the shock speaking. Robert loved his son, he would be so glad to see him survive. He would be grateful that you never gave up, I found whom he loved most, his son Oliver Queen. That was a win anyway you put it. What now?**_

Yet, she couldn't help think what about her, what about them and their puzzle. Dammit! Never had happiness turned to anger and then to resignation so quickly, she was sure she got whiplash. She wished he was here to reprimand him for not doing the one thing he so strongly asked of her, surviving!

_**You were wrong Robert, you were so fucken wrong. Trying to protect me, sending me across the country when you clearly needed the protection, okay so maybe I still have a bit of that anger but dammit Robert you were wrong! Sometimes a puzzle is meant to be chaos. For it was really never a puzzle, we just called it so in an attempt to fool everyone but most of all ourselves. Chaos that only pretended to be a puzzle, traitorous puzzle! Imposter, Dammit!**_

**STEP THREE- Find Robert…I should of added alive, Dammit! -check**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**STEP ONE- NEW PLAN; This chaos will be a puzzle…Dammit A FINISHED puzzle, fool me once**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At this point he had no idea exactly how long he had been on the island, he knew it had been about 5 years but beyond that he didn't know, nor did he care to know. If he knew the month, the day then he would be forced to acknowledge that such things exist, if it was Monday normally he would be nursing a hangover and scooting someone out of his bed.

Those thoughts were dangerous, he had enough danger in his life, the date? He didn't care for such things anymore. Yet, this date, _today,_ he would remember today, because today everything started again his biggest desire and his biggest fear all came crashing down on him in one fair swoop and before he knew it he was on a plane surrounded by over 20 men, okay 23 exactly, all heavily armed, stoic, and definitely lacking any resemblance of a rescue team.

_Rescued?_ Yes, that was right he had been rescued, _how?_ He had no idea. All their previous plans to escape or make contact had failed, he was sure of that. So how did they find him?

At first he thought they were more enemy troops, they moved, coordinated and looked like the enemy but something in his gut told him this was a whole other species. They had found him and they were taking him home.

_Home?_ A word that had almost lost all meaning.

Now sitting in this plane, heading home in silence, zero questions, that was weird he would have to make a note of that. Yet, the minute he touched ground in China and headed to the American Consulate all the questions came at once, now he missed the silence.

_Mr. Queen what happened? Mr. Queen how did you survive? Mr. Queen you need to see a doctor?_... God he hated being called that. He repeated his rehearsed story to anyone that asked, sole survivor, landed on the island, managed to survive, ready to go home. It took hours and his mom, Moira Queen with friends in high places and always a force to be reckon with, showing up and biting everyone's head off to get him on his way home, finally. He had so many questions of his own but they could wait, what mattered now was his return to Starling City and his inherited crusade to right his fathers wrongs. He didn't know what to expect or how he would be received, all he knew was that nothing would be the same and he was ready for that.

What he wasn't ready for was his own reactions and impulses; he had anticipated everyone else and neglected _himself._ He knew he was strong and capable the Island and time had assured that, but never had he felt more fear than when he stepped foot in the queen manor for the first time after five years. He was a stranger to this world. He didn't belong. That feeling of maybe never fitting in again and always being an outcast in his world hit him like a freight train.

_**Was the house always this large, was the city always this overwhelming and encroaching? How is this my home, so over the top, demanding and lacking. Everything seems so unnecessary. I was so blind before, disgustingly blind. I refused to accept it but that island had been my home, my only true home for it was the only place I was ever truly myself, the real Oliver was born in Lian Yu. Lian Yu had been my home. This is just a house. I am just a nomad.**_

As he looked around taking it all in he realized this was no longer home, he had no home, would he ever feel safe anywhere again? Probably not!

How had he been _so_ blind?

That's right, he was a spoiled, entitled, asshole.

He wanted to run right back out, every instinct in his body had been honed to survive and now they were shouting at him, run you fool, run!

_**The minute you stay here, the minute you bring them all back into your life is the exact moment you have lost them all forever. Dad, what do I do now? I survived, I don't know how but I did. Where do I start? I feel so lost, and alone. You told me I would not be alone, that I was not alone. That allies laid where I least expected them, but if I trust no one how will I recognize them. What allies, dad? Stop! Bite it down Oliver, you had 5 years, 7months, and 19days to plan this out to the last detail, you are stronger than ever and you will save your city from those that have failed it.**_

Thea's voice ripped him out of his thoughts, God he'd missed her so much. But who had she missed? Who had she grieved? Old Oliver, the one who left this house 5 years ago, because he had grieved him long ago too, he no longer existed. This new and impro...this new Oliver was a stranger, could she love him just as much, could she be his speedy too, could any of them accept him. Probably not!

_**Well, old Oliver looks like our time together isn't quite over, now how did this go again, arrogant chin up, playboy smile, and carefree attitude, like riding a bike, now just breathe...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So finally, here is the actual chapter 2, I think I was so tired yesterday and dealing with the tablet and the site got the best of me and I didn't even realize that I had posted my rough draft. I apologize to those of you that already read it, but I think this one makes it far clearer and explains some things that the other kind of just left hanging. Also I took all of your advice and more clearly stated when certain parts were someone's thoughts. I hope it is far clearer now. I also hope I got Oliver's voice somewhat believable, I think he can be a bit difficult to write about in an emotional sense, when he gets all logical and stern well that's easy enough. Like always please review and if you have any other suggestions please share them with me.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Trust the Devil Inside

_Hello everyone, once again thank you so much for all your encouraging words and comments. I think slowly but surely I am getting into my comfort zone with this fanfic writing adventure. Now in this chapter we get a bit more into the canon of the show, obviously it will be a mixture of everything and leaving intact some important key parts of the story. I know there is a lot of set up an filler that must be addressed before i can get to all our favorite interactions but they are necessary in understanding the characters and their motivations. Due to the aforementioned this chapter might seem a little loaded but i was trying to find a way to cram so much in there in order to speed the process. I think I need an editor in order to get better at cutting things out, haha._

_**Like always I do not own any of the characters from this story and now I can also say I do not own parts of the story either, haha, they are the sole property of DC and the CW.**_

_**Please review, comment, and make again and here we go, onward and upward.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"This is everything we have Ms. Tyler . All the audio from our comms, the video and the statements and debriefing of every single man. All paperwork, well what little existed has been destroyed as per your request all the men were left where they were hired, paid and never knew where they went in the first place."_

_"Thank you General, my employer is extremely pleased with your men and all payment has been made to the designated accounts. We hope there wasn't too much trouble with the men or any questions and of course there is no need to remind you of your agreement"_

_" Nah, no worries these men are used to this type of work they never ask questions. Tell your employer thank you and that anytime he needs... well, no tell him thank you because I was never in Starling City, never been, and never ever planning on going, as a matter of fact South America looks warm, and cozy."_

_"Thank you, as always a pleasure General"_

_"The pleasure was all mine, Rose"_ he winked and with his index finger and thumb pinched her chin as he walked away murmuring about how he loved redheads.

The minute he was gone she quickly made her exit got in the car and told the driver to take her to Coast City gave him directions and had him drop her off at a Cafe. From there a dark haired all dressed in black and metal woman walked out of the crowded cafe and to an apartment 2 blocks away. Once in the safety of the apartment she uploaded all the data she needed, once done she destroyed the hard drive disposed of everything and exited once again, took a cab to central station and boarded a train amongst thousands of people to Starling City via a private room. With the door locked and her breathing back to normal she finally got comfortable changed for the final time as she disposed of her clothes and wig out the train window.

_**Robert when you said I would have to be careful and trust no one I wonder if you ever imagined this, because I sure as hell didn't, well I did imagine it because I came up with the elaborate plan but I could not have imagined it 5 years ago. Ugghh I need to talk to actual people more often my internal thought rambling is getting worst. Okay, now am chastising myself for the way I talk to myself, am hopeless. Moving on, now to comb through all this audio and video and try to understand just a little of what Oliver Queen experienced. To know whether I can trust him, I don't think you meant your son Robert but, if 5 years taught me anything it was that trusting no one meant even your shadow.**_

As she settled she pulled out her tablet and started sorting the data by time and location and coordinating it with the video then she settled in and pressed play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a very long day he had made it through his first encounter with his family and Tommy. So much had changed most notable was the presence of Walter Steele. He didn't like it, at all, there was something about the sudden change, someone usurping his father that he didn't like he needed to catch up, badly.

He needed more details and to dig a little deeper the not knowing was killing him, not knowing whether the people he held closest could be trusted was not what he expected when he was told not to trust anybody. A foolish notion within him made him almost believe that his demons, at least some of them would be left on the island because he believed them to be a product of the island, he was wrong, as a nightmare filled night and almost hurting his mother, oh, so clearly proved.

Now, as he sat there, questions he had left for later began to resurface, mainly about his rescue.

**FLASHBACK**

As the men gathered in the concealment of the shrubbery off the coast they regrouped and whom he assumed was the leader began shooting orders

_"This is an intel and asset recovery mission we are here looking for our targets. The landscape is treacherous and vastly unknown all we have is the intel Red provided. Remember men anyone we encounter we neutralize and we DO NOT harm them, unless absolutely dire as a last resort. You are all equipped with your darts use them avoid the live ammo. We DO NOT kill, understood!"_

_"Yes, we get it now where is the intel little Red gave..."_

The man shoots a deadly look to the other man and he just swallows hard knowing he has made a mistake by calling her little Red and revealing more than he should, he shuts up quickly.

_"Here is the intel, keep your comms and cameras on at all times, talk to no one, hurt no one and we will be off this island in no time"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He'd assumed at the time that his mother had hired the rescue team, who else would be looking for them. He had a feeling now that he had been mistaken.

Who was this Red they spoke of, and why did the other guy call him little Red...hmm...maybe Red was a woman after all. Yet, not his mother, she had seemed too distraught and surprised by his appearance, not the reaction of someone looking to rescue him and receiving intel throughout. So who was this mystery person? What was their motivation? Maybe he should start with the men that rescued him.

The quickest of researches told him that finding them would be an impossible task, just as he typed in about his rescue everywhere he looked it said that a pair of fisherman had found him on the island because of a fire they saw on the shore. As a matter of fact, now that he recalls he was never asked at the embassy about who rescued him. They landed at a private airfield and then was taken by car with only 2 of the men dressed in civilian clothes and an embassy official, once they reached the American Embassy they were taken separately and he never saw them again.

Damn! he had been so preoccupied with everything else he hadn't paid attention to this, now, very important fact. These men had vanished, there was no record of them ever even being in China, the rescue, all there was, was the story of the two fishermen who by chance found him. Who ever this Red was he or she was very good, too good, he didn't like it. That kind of skill and secrecy was dangerous, he should know.

He knew there was nothing more to do until Red resurfaced, now he would continue on his path, so when Tommy offered a day out, he was relieved to leave the haunting manor and experience first hand the damage that had been made to his city. More importantly it gave him a chance to do the one thing he had wanted more than anything in the past 5 years, apologize to the one person he had hurt beyond what an apology could offer but he had to try and he had been mistaken, Laurel's words still rang in his head and stung in his heart "_it should have been you"_.

She wasn't wrong, it seemed he also had some sins to atone for. He had failed the people he loved. Unfortunately, he would have to continue failing them in order to protect them, it didn't sit well in his gut but it didn't have to . He never realized how hard it would all be. Tommy brought him out of his internal thoughts with his usual charm and wit.

_"Well that went well now if you aren't tired of fish I say we get some sushi and eat it off some models... what the hell"_

The blue van came screeching in and shot them both.

He and Tommy were out for the count.

_"Hey wake up, princess"_ was all he heard as a slap stung across his face and everything faded again sending him back to the nightmare

**FLASHBACK**

_"So sorry, thought I had more time, I am not the man you think I am, I didn't build our city I failed it and I wasn't the only one"_

_"Dad? What?"_

_"Listen to me Ollie, you need to open your eyes it is time to grow up. I know it isn't fair but time is not on our side son."_

_"Dad you're scaring me, just stop save your energy"_

_"Ollie, my past is shrouded in sin, sin I desperately tried to right too late, but I was trying son, you must know that. In my efforts I made allies, good people, when you survive and get back seek them. They might seem unassuming but don't trust that, trust your instincts. I wish I could tell you more but doing so could have unforeseen consequences not only for you but for others, innocents. Just know I wasn't alone. We all failed the city, and reaped in its destruction. We build our empires on the backs of these people. You are not alone I wasn't alone, she was there and she will be there for you, find her she will be your anchor, find her."_ he passes out as he keeps murmuring find her.

_"Dad, dad what are you talking about? Where dad? Who?"_

_"It's the heat, it's making him delusional, causing him to ramble. I wouldn't put too much stake in his words"_ the sailor tells him dismissively.

_"Too late"_ he whispers to himself

**END FLASHBACK**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Well well, out and to your usual musings with Tommy, so soon. Hmmm first stop is to see a beautiful woman, no surprise there (types away) ohhh the infamous Laurel Lance, I hope you offer an apology Mr. Queen... That looked bad, now i kinda feel bad for him...What the hell, shit that was a gun oh no no no no Dammit. What do I do, if I call it in, no I'll follow them see where they go I cannot lose him now, my only connection to Robert.**_

Felicity typed away hacking traffic cams as fast as the car past them trying desperately to keep up. She needed to know where they went so she could call the anonymous tip to SCPD. Once the car stopped she tried to get an eye on the inside but it was impossible there. She decided it was time to call. By the time the police arrived the men had been killed and Tommy and Oliver were fine.

She waited for the police report, immediately she knew something was wrong she had a pretty clear view of the outside of the building she hadn't seen anyone come in to the building she had seen two people running out the back but she couldn't get a clear look just movement and silhouettes but a green hood? She would've seen that. What was going on? Something felt off or maybe 5 years of suspicion were affecting her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Things were unraveling faster than they could have ever imagined.

He needed to jump into the process and start crossing names off his list , even with a new bodyguard, Diggle. He seemed like a good enough guy too bad he would have to make him look incapable of doing his job by jumping out of the car and ditching him every chance he got. He didn't have time to waste he needed a base of operations and the Queen Steel factory would do just fine and he needed to start crossing names of the list, if that meant starting with the ones Laurel seemed so intent in taking to court well that was 2 birds one stone. Adam Hunt that was a great start.

On the other hand Felicity realized that she needed to figure out who had returned from that island, because that was not the shallow, selfish, playboy troublemaker that Robert had talked about years ago during one of their first late night meetings. She had asked about a photograph he had on his desk and he had gone into a long story about a kind hearted boy that had grown into a careless boy. His frustrations evident but his love far more overwhelming.

Robert loved his son and now here she was trying to find a reason _not_ to trust him.

Actually she didn't need a reason, her _mind_ didn't trust him and the fact that she didn't know why was killing her. She needed to change her game plan she needed to get closer yet remain unseen.

_**Come on Oliver give me a reason other than my gut to trust you. Show me that your father was right, that you are still that kind hearted boy. I want to trust you but you are surrounded by so much mystery and logically I hate that. Every instinct tells me that I should trust you, my mind tells me I should trust you as far as I can thrown you and judging by everything you are a brick wall so odds are I can't even move you.**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the reports of the green hooded vigilante started to resurface again everyone was becoming suspicious while some called him a vigilante, an outlaw others thought he was a saviour, Starling City's own guardian angel.

He had stopped Adam Hunt and Martin Sommers and repaid their victims. He was becoming a staple in the daily news and on Felicity's late night hacking sessions. She had a compilation of footage of him yet, he was very aware of cameras and mostly stayed out of view and never looked up. In her mind the jury was still out on whether this was a good thing or not.

She had her own run ins with both Hunt and Sommers back when Robert had blackmailed them to stop their illegal activities but ever since his disappearance they had resumed their old ways, she had tried to deter them as best she could but the whole remaining invisible made that difficult. At that time they were not her priority. Now she had to remind herself that this ridiculous vigilante wasn't either. She still had work to do.

She had to focus on the train wreck that Oliver Queen was quickly becoming. From his ridiculous welcome back party to his little scene on national television drunk and much more the Oliver she had expected, although she still wasn't buying it.

She was still trying to go through the rescue footage and wrap her mind around the fact that in 30 seconds of video it really looked like some ape man had effortlessly taken out 4 of the General's men before the others could even register it, Now the question was, Was that Oliver? or one of the other men they encountered on the not so desolate island.

Not to mention the bit of audio she nearly mistook for background noise and turned out to be a low constant whisper in mandarin which seemed to be repeating the same phrase, after confirming none of the men spoke mandarin she deduced it had to be Oliver and so translating that bit of audio had jumped to priority number one.

_**My life has truly become B.R and A.O, Before Robert and After Oliver that will forever determine the memories in my life, Oh I remember when I could drive down the street and not check every 30 sec if I was being followed oh the B.R days were good. Now my A.O days are plagued by a damn playboy, me Felicity spending endless nights researching a playboy, going to bed thinking about a playboy that 5 years ago didn't even register in my radar and now here I am determined to no longer remain completely invisible I have to become more hands on, I need to get my hands on Oliver...wait no not my actual hands, metaphorical hands, dammit I need to stop calling him a playboy, Mr. Queen from now on let's keep it professional he is kinda my boss.**_

A ding on her laptop caught her attention and she quickly opened up tabs and listened into the police reports that the vigilante had struck again, this time killing a man, things were escalating quickly she didn't like it. This was her city to protect in Robert's name and this vigilante was getting out of hand.

Across the city Oliver laid in the basement of the factory unconscious from the effects of the poison laced bullet that had grazed his arm.

As Felicity dug further once the reports have been made into the investigation she reached the conclusion faster than the detectives that this had not been the vigilante it was not his M.O.

As she read the reports about the poison laced bullet, Oliver had identified the poison as well.

It only took a few minutes, less for Felicity, before they both came to the same revelation.

_"Floyd Lawton, Deadshot, you are next on my list" _declared Oliver

_"Floyd Lawton, Deadshot? What are you doing in my city?"_ questioned Felicity

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phewww, that took a while, I wrote, deleted and rewrote trying to get all this into the Chapter so I can move on to their first meet... I desperately need to be more crucial in my cuts cause this was a lot. I am hoping the next one goes much smoother. It also didn't help that when I thought i was done I came up with the idea that Felicity should and would be tracing his every move and therefore with her supreme hacking skills would of been privy to many of the things that happened to him before they met. Then I though that if I was Robert I would've told Oliver to some extent of the existence of Felicity, and with that it took me an extra day. I repeat Pheeeww! Those of you that write multiple fics, I tip my hat to you!**

**Thanks once again for the reviews and i hope you keep enjoying this new spin on your favorite little show!**


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidence is Logic

Sorry for the delay work was getting a bit hectic but here it is. This will be one of the few times i write a long chapter for only one episode of the show. i just felt like this chapter would help set up a lot of other things that are to come. Hope I got that across.

Thanks once again for all the followers and favs. I hope I do our two favorite characters interactions justice. Obviously here is where I will start to deviate from the canon, but I will try to keep some of my favorite conversations.

Please review and let me know what you think, and soooo sorry that this one turned out longer than the last, I really need to stop doing that by chapter 6 It will be a novel.

Also, I love Diggle and Tommy! So if i include a lot of their interactions with the characters it's out of love.

**AN: The flashbacks I include are more for yo the reader than actual memories from the characters, sometimes they are memories and extra snippets for you guys, just thought I would clarify that.**

As always all character credit goes to DC and the CW, the story we will go halfers on! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Oliver and Felicity knew exactly what they had to do next, they just went about it through very different means. He had a clear goal, find him, and kill him. She on the other hand was in the business of outsmarting and setting people up, never physically harming.

As Felicity began typing away digging deeper and deeper into all that was Floyd Lawton she came across two very important and useful facts the first and most immediate one was that there was a link between those that hired him and the Bratva.

**I hate the Bratva, why did it have to be the Bratva, they can never be trusted and I always end up in a load of trouble when I deal with them. Hmmm, maybe I can call Maksim get him to help me for old times' sake. Well, I guess it is time for Irina Vlacic to resurface, hopefully my good standing with the Russian community is still intact. As for the other nugget of information I will be saving that for later use.**

The ding from her chat window brought her back from her unpleasant planning, not that this chat was going to be anymore pleasant

**AcidBurn**: I got what you need, now who's the best? Come on!

**FlyTrue**: Me! Still me, but second isn't bad. So what you got?

**AcidBurn: **hell, with that kind of love, NOTHING!

**Flytrue: **Sensitive and second best your case is diminishing by the minute, come on seriously what you got am kinda on a schedule here

**AcidBurn**: Well damn all business tonight. Okay party pooper, I got everything you asked for. I cleaned up the video feed you sent me, well as much as I could considering the initial shitty quality. Can I say DAMN that boy got mad skills, I mean for a second I thought it was an old school Asian movie. He laid a mean ass whooping to those dudes. I must admit you always bring me the best stuff. Now the audio clip, let's just say creeeeeeeeppppppyyyyy, I think I will have nightmares for a week haha.

**FlyTrue:** Less commentary more facts

**AcidBurn:** Mmmmkay

**AcidBurn:** I cleaned up the audio removed the background noise and then had my resident Terracotta Warrior translate it and cryptic definitely but hey maybe to you it has meaning. I am sending you all the info

**FlyTrue**: Thanks as always, talk later. I'll send you my thank you note tomorrow morning.

**AcidBurn**: Anytime, I love your thank you notes they are the best EVER ;)

As Felicity quickly opened up the downloaded files she went through the video first which only finished confirming all the statements from the "rescuers", the ape man was definitely Oliver, and the degree of skill and training he had was beyond anyone with his history. As one of the men pointed out so uniquely in their statement "That island done fucked him up good, that boy went from kitten to lion, fucked up shit." Felicity couldn't agree more. Moving past the video she opened up the audio file and listened to it again, yup definitely far creepier once it was all cleaned up. It was all breathy, growly and intense with spatters of white noise between, she was sure she could play this during Halloween and scare some kids straight. Then she opened up the translation written out in Chinese first each word time stamped on the audio, acidburn for all the annoying traits was definitely thorough, and then took a breath and moved on to the translation

_**I am a survivor, I am a redeemer, I am an equalizer, I am my father's son, I am my father's salvation, My sacrifice is my destiny, I will find her, I am no longer lost, I am not Oliver Queen….**__over and over and over and over__**.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tommy looked around the steel factory Oliver pitched his club idea, the perfect cover for his late night basement activities, but nobody needed to know that.

"_Man, this is going to need a lot of work but just imagine the hordes of women that are going to walk through that door all at our disposable."_ Tommy said with a giant grin on his face.

"_Is there any other reason to open a club in the Glades"_ they both laugh.

"The kings are back and on home territory they don't stand a chance. I will definitely need an office with a secret room if you know what I mean" Tommy winks at Diggle who just stands here stoic

"Already ahead of you, our own private playground"

"That's what we should call it, The Playground" Tommy says with a wide grin and Diggle proving he isn't made of stone scoffs.

"Oh now you say something big man, don't worry you will reap these rewards too, Oliver takes care of his friends, don't I know it" Oliver simply grins at Diggle as he and Tommy continue discussing ideas. Tommy gets a phone call and steps outside. Oliver ask Diggle what he thinks already guessing based on the look he was giving both of them.

"I doubt your rich friends would come to the Glades" Diggle adds trying to sound unbothered.

"If we open a club they will make line all night just to get in"

"I bet nobody in the glades will see a _cent_ of that, much like the inside of this club, with the exception of the staff, of course" Diggle added sarcastically.

"Well, it will create jobs which even you can admit are needed right now, and we can gentrify the community" Oliver stated somewhat defensively

Diggle slightly laughed and then said "I was wondering when we were going to get to the white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised and all by _his lonesome_ with no help from anybody"

Oliver slightly taken aback simply said "Wow! You don't think very much of me do you?"

Diggle smirked and responded "No actually sir I have a _very_ high regard for how perceptive you are, _sir_" As he walked away he added "I also care about my ability to remain employed, sir"

Oliver simply smiled and followed after him saying something about how he really needed to stop calling him sir and Diggle simply responded "_will do, sir"_ and both Tommy and Oliver laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Felicity got off the phone, she liked talking to Maksim he was nice, he liked her, a lot, and her time with him had been fun while it lasted much like her stay in Blüdhaven. She was ready to go, or rather she should say Irina was ready to go into the lion's den. She had straightened her hair and added long blonde extensions put on her contacts and drove to the auto shop hoping her Russian persona wasn't too rusty.

"_Hello I need car help please…"_ before she could finish a rough and very unpleasant voice dripping in a thick Russian accent interrupted her.

"_How you get in, we are closed"_

"_Oh no, please I need help. My name is Irina Vlacic, my friend Maksim recommended this place said it was the best in Starling City. Back home I used to go to Demetri's Shop on 1__st __Street"_ she was actually doing pretty well and her mention of Maksim and Demetri seemed to be putting her in the shop owners good graces.

"_Yes, of course Maksim called said you might be coming, he never said you were so beautiful, true Russian beauty"_

Oh thank goodness Maksim had come through, she would have to visit him the next time she was in Blüdhaven and thank him.

"_Come in, and let's see what is wrong with your car, and we fix it for you quick and cheap. So, how is old Demitri_"

"_Haven't seen him since I left the city 3 years ago"_

"_Now you have new shop, in your new home" _he smiled at her as they filled out the paperwork with her fake information and the number to a burner cell and he brought in the car. She took that opportunity to put 2 bugs in the garage not to mention the one she put in the car.

"_Will be ready tomorrow, we call you"_

"_Danke"_ she said as she left the shop getting into a cab just as a motorcycle pulled up to the shop.

As she settles into the cab she takes out her tablet and proceeds to access the live feed just in time to hear 2 men having a discussion in Russian, one voice she recognized as the old man, the other she didn't know but she was going to find out.

As Oliver passed the interrogation into him being an actual Captain, Felicity's agile fingers began hacking any cameras she could access to back trace the man in the motorcycle, her Russian was lacking but she understood enough to confirm this was business and not friendly, plus she knew the sound of a gun being taken apart anywhere.

**Who are you, who are you mystery man. Ah there you are, got you on that ATM, thank you Starling City traffic cams, come on where did you come from? Dammit! Lost him. Okay, maybe I can access some cameras outside the shop. Dammit! Does he never take off that helmet? Maybe I can catch him leaving.**

As she accessed live feed she waited for him to leave and sure enough he had the helmet on she tossed her tablet exasperated onto the seat just as the cab left her at an apartment complex in the glades, certainly not her apartment but to prying eyes this building was as good as any.

XXXXXXXXX

As news broke of the second murder both Oliver and Felicity were becoming anxious they needed to stop him now. Just as Felicity did more digging she quickly realized exactly what was going on. Unidac Industry bidders were being killed off one, by one. Which meant that any of the other bidders were both potential suspects and victims including her boss Mr. Steele. She knew the SCPD would need help so she did what she had done so many times she tipped them off in order to help them put two and two together.

Then she headed out to pick up her car.

"_Dobryj vyechyer"_

"_Irina, good evening to you too, your car is ready as promised"_

As he gets the car she gathers the bugs not wanting to risk suspicion falling on her if they are found. Then opts to leave just one, just in case. She thanks them and hands them a business card. She knows staying in the good graces of the Bratva is important. She leaves in her car and quickly returns it to the long term lot where she keeps it, changes the plates again, then changes her hair and puts on her glasses and leaves on foot checking her tablet as her face recognition tracking system, which for once seems to be working 3 out of 10 times wasn't bad, lets her know that Oliver is within a mile of her at a club. She decides to walk by and maybe do some recon. As she is getting closer she recognizes the angry man standing outside and quickly stops to write something down before continuing directly towards him.

**That's Mr. Queen's bodyguard, John Diggle, former Special Forces, highly trained and highly deadly. This is perfect I can clone his phone and put a bug on him, my lucky day I guess.**

She waits for him to be distracted, well as distracted as John Diggle ex special forces could get, and crashes into him "accidentally" with a loud 'TWACK" she ends up on the floor feeling like she just hit a brick wall. He immediately goes to help her and repeatedly apologizes and ask her if she is okay. She meekly smiles and tells him it is okay. As she stands up she bumps into him pretending to lose her balance and in a swift move bugs him and drops a note in his inside breast pocket. She thanks him while holding onto his arm in order to put her shoe back on and then walks away. Immediately turning a corner and tapping a few keys on her tablet to get a live feed. She hears him outside of the club then abruptly there are other voices,

"_Well that's one more club I never get to go back too, now we really have to open our own because at this rate and with your past track record that might be the only place we ever get into"_ Tommy said as he laughed at the entire situation that had just went down.

"_Well, looks like I jumped the shark when I questioned my job safety"_ an amused Diggle commented

"_Please Diggle let's just get out of here before they come back out and maybe get something to eat, by the way Diggle you didn't happen to see Thea come out, did you?"_

"_No sir, but how would she have gotten in, in the first place?"_

"_Oh Diggle you have so much to learn" _quipped Oliver

At the mention of Thea, Tommy began to wonder just how to address the bomb she had dropped on all of them by telling Oliver that he had been sleeping with Laurel.

As they pulled up to Big Belly Burger he decided the best way was just to be upfront about it. As he was getting to that Oliver gets a phone call from a Russian model, he realizes he was a fool for worrying. Oliver like with everything never stopped too long to dwell on just one thing or one person. As Diggle sends them home for the night hoping, that is where Oliver will stay, he heads home.

Oliver on the other hand had just received a friendly Bratva confirmation about the location of Deadshot and was gearing up to put an end to him. As he gets a glimpse of his reflection as he sits atop the motel building he can't help but wonder and question. He was deviating from the book, from the mission but somehow this seemed right, necessary. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that even though he told himself this deviation was a singular event he had a feeling it was more of a gateway. Was this what his father intended?

**FLASHBACK**

As Oliver rested Robert stroked his hair and contemplated an exhausted young boy, he looked so small and broken in his arms. Yet, Robert knew he was stronger than he gave himself credit for and it broke his heart to think that his final choice may definitively break his heart, but someday he would understand. He had to for all their sakes.

"_My sweet boy, I had hoped to redeem my life without ever bringing you into it, letting you continue your life careless and happy. To see you grow into a man full of devotion and drive filled me with pride. I had hoped to someday meet the woman that would change you forever, that would make you leave your young delusions of love and lust for the unexplainable illusion of being truly in love. To one day see your life come full circle as you became a father, to hold my grandkids in my arms, free spirited and full of energy as you were once. I had so many hopes and dreams for you and your sister, so much left to do and see. I am not the man I was 5 years ago, I am but a shell of that man, so I do not know what naiveté allowed me to believe I deserved such a future, but you, you did son, you still do. You will make it through this you will find your way back home"_ he leaned in and whispered in his ear "_you will find Felicity, and you will save us all."_ He leaned back to see a stirring Oliver begin to wake_. "I know it is too much to ask, but life has stripped me of my choices and left me with a last resort and too many have suffered because I have taken the happiness of a few, of my family, over the happiness of many, I won't make that mistake anymore. Someday you will understand it wasn't my choice, it was my last resort the only one life cruelly and ironically left me."_

"_Dad? What's going on?" _a hazy voice questioned.

"_Nothing son, just rest, rest my sweet boy, this will all be over soon I promise." _He kisses the top of his head as exhaustion takes over again and they both fall asleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_How wrong you were dad, it has all just began"_ he pulls the hood tight over his head and heads down the fire escape.

At the same time Felicity had listened in on the Russian part of that phone conversation and was now looking into the address they had provided. About 30 min into her search something immediately pops up, shooting at the motel, no casualties, vigilante spotted, definitely not a coincidence. There is little she can do now, she will have to wait until the official police reports tomorrow morning.

While Oliver would have to wait until the morning to get any answers from the battered laptop he recovered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oliver got into Queen Consolidated just as all the employees were also getting there realizing as he stood at the back of a crowded elevator that maybe he was a bit anxious and might have shown up a bit too early for a party all night playboy.

"_Hold the elevator please"_ an out of breath voice called as one of the men held the door, a frazzled petite blonde carrying a laptop, a tablet, 2 bags and more papers than any one person should, made her way into the elevator. Oliver slightly smiled amused at the rambling and cursing the young woman did as she tried to hold together everything she was carrying, had he been closer he would have helped her since it seemed they were going to the same floor. As the doors opened she was a blur as she ran out. He walked over to the receptionist asking to see the head of the IT department, while sneaking a look into the main corridor trying to see if the frazzled blonde made it intact. An all smiles redhead slinked from behind the desk and offered him every beverage they had before letting him know that the director was on his way up.

Felicity made it to her desk, she was going to miss this desk, hmm maybe she could get them to transfer it to her new office as Head Tech and head of Security Software , probably not. Her cubicle was a mess, she never realized changing floors and offices would be so much trouble. She had planned to finish packing her things but she was more concerned with other matters, for one setting up her live feed of Mr. Diggles bug along with the alerts on the clone phone directly linked to her tablet. She also had to create a new system to be able to track all their movements and her alerts while at work, more importantly it had to be completely undetectable. Now that she thought about it she really did need her own office because with as many laws as she was breaking the last thing she needed was coworkers getting wind of anything. Yes, her own office was ideal and just in time.

"_Hello Mr. Queen, Sorry for making you wait, how can I help you?"_ said a slightly embarrassed director knowing very well that he had made one of the owners wait while he was late to his office.

"_No worries, I actually just wanted a reference. I need help to recover my things from my laptop and was hoping one of your employees cou…"_

"_That is out of the question, I will help you myself, top priority" _the director interrupted.

"_That's not really necessary"_

"_It is my duty and my pleasure Mr. Queen"_

Just as he handed him the laptop his assistant came in to remind him he had a meeting with the heads in about 15 min. He jumps out of his seat having completely forgotten and apologizes to Oliver while walking him out of his office. Oliver lets him know he is kind of in a hurry and really needs this done now, so the director calls over one of the IT guys by the name of Josiah and ask him to take Oliver to the Head Tech and make this priority number one.

"_You know you are probably better off with Felicity than you would have been with him, she could practically run this department all by herself"_ Josiah commented with a fondness that Oliver could detect.

"_This is the office her name is Felicity Smoak, can't miss her cute blonde with glasses"_ he said as he walked away Oliver noticing a bit of a wince as he retreated.

Oliver walked in and immediately spotted her and internally smiled,

_**The frazzled blonde from the elevator, and she is cute, not that I should be noticing that right now. Albeit far younger than I expected, maybe that's not her, maybe Josiah misunderstood when they told him to take me to the Head tech. She looks fresh out of college for goodness sake, maybe I should ask someone else just to make sure**_

He spotted someone in the cubicle directly in front of the door looking at him a bit bewildered so he approached him

"_Hi, am looking for the Head tech I was told that was Felicity Smoak"_

"_Yes, that's right she is right over there 2 cubicles over can't miss her only girl in the room" _he laughed with a bit of a snort. Oliver nodded and walked over

_**Impressive, very impressive Felicity Smoak**_

"_Felicity Smoak? Hi I'm Oliver Queen" _he says with a delighted tone that even surprises him then he fights to suppress a smile as she slightly jumps at the sound of her own name and her eyes go wide at the sound of his name not to mention the pen that drops from her mouth and she quickly catches before it hits the desk. Nice reflexes, he thinks.

"_Of course, I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen" _she tries to say calmly, failing miserably while internally all she keeps repeating is '_oh shit oh shit oh shit'_

"_Nooo. Mr. Queen was my father" he always hated being called Mr. Queen now he hates it more because of all the memories that are directly linked to it._

"_Right! But he's dead, I mean he drowned, but you didn't which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble_," she said tapping the pen on the desk and looking everywhere but at him "_which will end in 3," _she raises three fingers and breathes heavily out "_2," _she motions with her fingers as she semi turns in her chair looking down and seemingly regaining some control "_1" _she whispers out as she bites on her lips as to keep them shut from betraying her any further and then looks at him, expectantly.

She hopes she looks under control or at least professional in some capacity because her head is a whirlwind of chaos.

_**What the hell was that Smoak?! Great first impression. You have been waiting all this time to arrange some form of meeting Mr. Queen and he falls right into your lap…okay not my lap that would be highly inappropriate, interesting but he would probably crush me in the process, I mean seriously did he swallow old Oliver Queen, FOCUS SMOAK! He's here, talk say something to show your synapses are still functional. Be a normal person for once get it together.**_

Oliver finds himself genuinely smiling, probably for the first time since his return, and it's not because she is cute, or because he obviously makes her nervous but because as flustered as she is, she is honest, obviously capable and now that the nerves seem to have subsided she seems secure, confident and like she holds a secret an ace she isn't revealing. He likes that. He then realizes he has let the pause go on for too long and offers an excuse for his intrusion that makes him internally huff and wince.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it" he says as he hands her the laptop and continues to chastise himself for the lame excuse.

She examines it, frowning as she notes the obvious incongruence with his statements and the current state of what was once a laptop. She looks at him with a combination of annoyance and amusement.

"Really?" she says trying to offer him a second chance to recant his story

"Yeah!" he answers knowing there is no going back, there is no truth to be told.

"Cause these look like bullet holes" she counters her voice dripping in disbelief sprinkled with sarcasm. The freshness of someone not just taking his word, hell the simple fact that she even calls him on his lies is enough to throw him off his game to offer the worst line probably of his life.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood"

As Felicity sits there with a tilt of her head looking at him expectant of the truth and impatient of his lies, as if she wasn't the one reminding him of his dead father just a minute ago, he realizes that in her 5ft 5in, 120 lb frame, give or take, she manages to slightly make him fall off kilter. Makes him doubt himself, though he will never show it, or admit it.

"If there is anything you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it"

Giving up she simply hums in agreement and gestures for him to take a seat in a chair against the wall. She knows she will have to open it up and connect the motherboard onto a surrogate and boot the system that way, so she goes in search of her tools, thankfully she knows exactly where they are, benefits of slight OCD, as she spins her chair back around she jumps when Oliver is standing right next to her. He smiles at her knowing very well that she is surprised he didn't sit. She continues her work of opening up the computer as he hovers over her, she hates it when her boss does that she hates it twice as much when Oliver Queen and his cologne do it. She sighs and probably harsher than she intended tells him to sit down he simply says he's okay as if he didn't register her tone. She continues to work hooking up and booting the computer to hers. As the system begins to react she turns to tell him it might take a minute and he simply nods. Knowing he won't sit willingly and because frankly his looming figure is disconcerting and attracting attention from her co-workers she simply gets up as he follows her with his eyes, gets the chair from the cubicle next to her rolls it over places it slightly behind and beside her chair and then makes quick eye contact with him before she pulls the lever all the way sending the chair sinking all the way down, if anyone was going to loom it would be her. She tells him sternly "Sit" and he does before he realizes that he is doing it, she smiles internally and continues her work.

"Looks like blueprints" she points out

"Do you know what of"

"It's the exchange building"

"Never heard of it"

"It's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place" she says testing him. He looks at her with utter confusion as she internally fists pumps knowing she's got him. She feels triumphant and actually allows herself to smirk as she remarks,

"I thought you said this was your laptop"

"Yes" he says suddenly realizing he should not be surprised by it's contents

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearean family drama thing" she says trying to find a reason because where her head is going, bidders' deaths, deadshot, is not good.

"What" he says confused much like a child would be at the mention of Shakespeare.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom, Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet," she says the last pointing to him like this should be an obvious comparison.

He simply deadpans "I didn't study Shakespeare in any of the 4 schools I dropped out of"

She sighs and continues, " Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac industries, and you've got a laptop of one of the guys he is competing with" not to mention the next possible victim or the perpetrator himself. What are you doing Oliver Queen?

To her shock he offers a name she never expected to hear from him. With that utterance he opens a can of worms that she is sure will cause their paths to cross again and soon. She fights to keep her composure as she hears the name. She must focus on getting as much information from him and not giving away anything.

"Floyd Lawton" he says very matter of fact and there is the infamous name.

She takes a quick imperceptible breath in which a million thoughts at once rush her head before she answers

"No. Warren Patel" she says pointing to the name on the screen then pushes her luck and asks one simple question.

"Who's Floyd Lawton?" he seems shocked at her revelation but quickly composed himself and offers her an answer well, more like he thinks aloud but she'll take a win where she can get it.

"He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently," he says as if coming to a sudden realization that she comes to at the same time.

They have found the person that hired Deadshot, now they can stop him. Or she just found the next victim on his list, the realization makes her jump out of her seat startling Oliver as she disconnects everything piles it up in a jumbled mess drops it on his lap as she urges him to get up rambling about being late to a very important meeting and moving offices and checking the server security and before he knows it he is standing in the hallway and once again the frazzled blonde is a blur flying down the hallway. He smiles, and just as quickly the hood takes over and he must prepare for his next move, a move he can't do alone and although he hates admitting that he needs help, he knows just where to get it.

XXXXXXXXX

By the time Felicity exited the QC building she had sent an anonymous tip to the authorities about the next attack at the exchange building, she had also managed to hack into Mr. Patel's finances and was realizing by the minute that he was looking more like a victim and not the bad guy, well he kind of was a bad guy, shady dealings and white collar crime but, not murdering the competition bad. Regardless not being able to resist she sent a quick email attachment to the FBI. By the time she was exiting the garage her tablet dinged letting her know that she had got access to all the security at the exchange building. By the time she got to her apartment she realized that she was going to have to make an appearance at the auction not only to attempt to disable the assassin but to do some recon on the Queens the coincidences were astronomical and more importantly she didn't believe in coincidences, only in cold hard facts.

The Hood on the other hand found that stalking and slightly attacking people before requesting their assistance worked best for him. That is what detective Lance got

"You need extra men extra everything he will attack tonight and any of the bidders could be the target" growled out the Hood

"Why should I trust you, you're lucky I am not putting a bullet through your head, you lunatic" spat out Lance

"Listen to me we have no time for this we need…"

"I know what we need we already have it all set, we know about the attack at the Exchange Building tonight"

"What? How?"

"Unlike you seems like others still understand how things work, you, citizen gives us an anonymous tip, we, cops do OUR JOB, GET IT!"

"Who? Who called it in" demanded the hood

"ANONYMOUS" before he could even finish Lance felt the pressure lessened and the Hood was gone.

XXXXXXXX

"Dig got your eyes open?" questions a concerned and extremely tense Oliver. He would have preferred for the auction to have been cancelled or moved but there was no deterring Starling City's elite.

"That's what am here for, that and answering patronizing questions" answers a quite annoyed Diggle.

Oliver simply nods paying no attention to his comment. As he moves away towards his family a very curious pair of eyes holding a tray with drinks follows him.

Felicity had managed to get in by posing as one of the waitresses, knowing nobody would take a second glance at a small brunette with thick glasses and a tray hovering at her face. Just as she moves to the next room She hears Oliver asking Diggle to take his family out of there, then a shot rings throughout the place and panic overtakes everyone. Diggle rushes Thea and Moira out while Oliver runs in the opposite direction. Felicity rushes to the kitchen where her equipment is and pulls it out to go through the video cameras and try and spot where the shots are coming from. While Oliver rushes up the stairs gets his equipment from a trash bin and runs to the roof.

As Oliver spots Deadshot and tries to sneak up on him an all out battle breaks out between the two. Meanwhile Felicity is trying to account for everyone and then spots Oliver racing up a set of stairs and grabbing something out of the bin she quickly switches to get a view of the roof in real time, as she is swiveling the cameras she sees a flash come from the adjacent building, she has seen enough footage and seen enough guns be fired to know what that flash is. She quickly sends a distress call for the other building, while she tries to get a better view, she soon realizes it is impossible, the building looks semi abandoned and only has cameras in the front, she curses under her breath and then hears footsteps approach her. She puts her things away and pretends to be crouched down in fear, an officer escorts her out and when he leaves her she sneaks off.

As she rushes to her car which she left parked a block away under a dark underpass she swears she sees a shadow in the alley between the two buildings leading to the underpass, she rushes over and smacks right into the vigilante carrying who is clearly an injured John Diggle. She falls to the ground with a hard thump and all she hears is a grunt of pain from Mr. Diggle and then she is on her feet back pressed to what she can only assume is the vigilante's chest being held by her arms. When she yelps he realizes she is not a threat and loosens his grip on her and simply puts a finger to his lips and says "shh" as he picks up Diggle she opens her mouth to say something and he simply glares at her, well she assumes he is glaring, his face is cast in shadows and the little light that gives any sense of shape to his features allows her enough to know he is definitely glaring. She closes her mouth and for whatever reason compelled her she raises her hand to the side of her mouth and pretends to lock it shut and then puts it in her pocket, he slightly tilts his head and then he is off around the building by the time she reacts and follows he is gone. She looks around for any cameras that she can access but there is none. Dammit!

By the time she gets home, she is exhausted and ready to go through all the footage and put a timeline to the events of the night.

_**Tonight, was not my night. I didn't find deadshot, I have no idea what Oliv, was doing or where he went, and then I finally meet the vigilante and all of a sudden I'm mute, i don't follow him or bug him or anything, and WHAT WAS THAT, am I in middle school with the mouth lock i might as well have pinky promised (she rubs her temples and drops her head in embarrassment) he must think I'm an idiot. There I am pressed against his rock hard body, stop it Felicity his body is not relevant. But how was I suppose to respond or react when i was overwhelmed by the overpowering smell of musk, sweat and leather mixed with cologne, why would a vigilante wear such a nice smelling cologne? Uggghhh focus! ! He was injured, I should track his movements through the party and set up an alert at the hospitals maybe I can talk to him, unless...no he couldn't be working with the vigilante, could he? One more name to add to must have conversations.**_

She continues to search through the camera footage and after an hour or so realizes that hasn't appeared at any hospitals, she begins to worry. Maybe, she just let the vigilante take him assuming he was helping when in reality he wasn't. She began to slightly panic and then remembered the cloned phone and wished that his phone was on so she could trace him. She hits a few key buttons and there is no signal, dammit! She goes for the bug and it's just white noise, double dammit.

She realizes that the conversation she has been avoiding with one Oliver Queen is becoming far more urgent and undeniable. She sighs loudly as she changes and gets comfortable on her couch for a long night trying to shake the buzzing in her ears away, she hates being shot at, well not really her being shot at but she was in the room so that counts, she's pretty sure it counts. Tonight was definitely not her night. she would go as far as to say that since the return of a certain Queen, most days had not been kind to her. She breathed out heavily and simply said,

"I don't believe in coincidences" and slumped back into her couch her lids suddenly overwhelmingly heavy.

XXXXXXXXX

As Oliver carries Diggle down into the foundry he preps him his island herb tea and takes care of his injuries and then just sits and waits for him to regain consciousness. As Diggle slowly comes around he has an awful taste in his mouth and a sharp pain in his…well everywhere, just pain all around. He tries to focus his sight on one object while he becomes aware of his surroundings as he turns to look around he spots a form approaching him, part of him automatically goes into fight mode but his body is too weary to respond then the form comes into focus and it is Oliver, dressed in green, with makeup?

"Oliver, you're that vigilante" he spits out managing to use his rage as strength to speak and lunge at him.

"Son of a bitch" he shouts as Oliver avoids his attack, not that it was hard he was still pretty weak from his injuries. When he turns and makes eye contact with him he simply says

"I could of taken you anywhere, could of taken you home , I brought you here" he looks pointedly at Diggle.

"You really did lose your mind on that island, what are the voices telling you now?" Diggle responds not really expecting an answer but more to gage Oliver's response. There is none as he makes eye contact and simply says

"Clarity" he gives Diggle a few seconds to process what he means and then adds, "I want you to join me" he is so sure of himself that Diggle's response throws him for a loop

"You are a criminal" that Oliver knows, Diggle continues "and murderer" he knows that too but no one has ever said it to him and he realizes it stings more than he would have expected.

Diggle sonders off towards the stairs and Oliver simply lets him leave, he doesn't think he can take more of his truths, not tonight. He hears the door shut and drops on the chair and replays the events of today knowing there are some lose ends and unanswered questions.

_**Tonight was not my that, stopping Floyd Lawton was my mission and I accomplished that, what matters. Everything else is irrelevant. Except...damn the girl in the alley, I was so preoccupied with Diggle I let my guard down and a little odd girl got the drop on me. What was I thinking letting her go, I am pretty sure she didn't recognize me but I should of at least assured I recognized her. Brunnette, about 5ft 5in, 120 lbs thick glasses and a distinct smell of cherry blossoms and perfume (he tilted his head down while lifting his jacket to smell it) a very distinct smell (he realizes he is still taking slow deep inhales of the lingering perfume and he lets go of the jacket) right, cause I'm going to go around smelling every brunnette I see. Stop it Oliver, the girl is unimportant if her interesting gesture of silence is anything to go by. Diggle, I need to know what his next move will be. I guess I'll know if and when the police show up at my door.**_

He sighs exhausted and realizes he hasn't been home or checked in and quickly changes and heads home. If he is sure of anything it's that the night is definitely not over. yet, the last thing he expected when he walked in was to find an angry yet, concerned? Laurel standing in the foyer. The conversation finished draining the rest of his strength as he simply ends it with one of the first truths he has told anyone since he has been back,

" I am not the same person I used to be" . She leaves not quite knowing what to say but saying nothing, which for some reason is far more hurtful, and he realizes she might never understand or accept the new him, he quickly shakes that thought knowing that going down that path means analyzing all his relationships and tonight has not been his night he doesn't need to add to that.

One last thought runs through his head, the girl in the alley. She didn't look at him afraid or disgusted she seemed more curious and surprised than anything. She was quick to accept his request for silence she didn't question him, her childish gesture being one of the most reassuring non-verbal conversations he has had since he has been back. He shakes his head and decides he's better off trying to get some rest as he walks up the stairs he runs his hand over his face and inhales stopping at the top of the staircase, his hands smell of cherry blossoms and perfume he walks to his room and every so often runs his hands over his face an inhales he won't admit it but that smell offers him some comfort and with nights like this he'll take it where he can get it consciously or not.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

So you made it to the end of this chapter, I hope it was enjoyable :-) ….. and that the changes added to the story. More importantly I hope that I am staying true to the characters. I look forward to your reviews, they fuel me to continue as your stories inspire me to be a better writer. Thanks again and until next time.

Sidenote- I will be rewriting chapter one a bit, now that i think i kind of found my comfort zone I will tweak it a bit. In case any of you would like to check it out, also because I feel like new readers would benefit more if i made it match the rest of the chapters. Thanks again for the support!


	5. Chapter 5: Do Rightly and Fear Nothing

You know what I love, the random follower or favorite that I get weeks after I post a chapter. Also works to remind me that it has been weeks since I posted a chapter haha.

The chapters will begin to combine episodes, mainly because there are some stories that I don't really like and I feel were more filler. Also soon I will have a mainly FLASHBACK based chapter, about the island, Felicity's many adventures on her quest to find Robert, and establishing some key parts to the AU. Working on it should be one of the next 2 to 3 chapters.

So here is 5 I hope you continue to enjoy, if there are errors, I am sorry I have been having a hard time with editing them on the site it just won't save my changes. As always DC and CW own the characters and some of the story but the rest is mine, all mine, it is my precious!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had spent the last 3 days going through this damn footage from the shooting and she still had nada, zilch, zero. She realizes she needs to start thinking outside of the box, she needs to think like the vigilante and that is when it hits her.

_**If I came in a disguise, blended in then maybe he did too, I mean a full green leather outfit , stealth does not make. Time to inspect these videos with new eyes.**_

Once again, of course it was Oliver Queen. That man was definitely a riddle wrapped in an enigma. Where the hell was he going with that bag. As much as she wanted to leap to the conclusion that he was the vigilante. She wanted to give him and the vigilante, both of them more credit than that. She would like to think that they were far more intelligent than that because if they were one in the same then this had just turned into amateur night and dumb luck, and that was a real bummer she kinda liked the idea of their own resident superhero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't say that he wasn't apprehensive about asking Laurel for help as the Hood and that he didn't hate the fact that had he approached as Oliver for help with the Deckland case, she would have denied him. Yet, he knows she will fight this to the end, he has given her reasonable doubt. Maybe this wasn't what Thea meant when she told him to be himself, his new self but, this is him now. But more importantly now he needs to talk to Diggle, a day to cool off should be enough, he hopes.

_"__Are you going to tell me what happened to you"_ Carly said nodding towards his arm in a sling

_"__It's just my shoulder, am fine"_

_"__I knew this Queen guy was trouble_" she said anger lacing her words

_"__I never said this happened protecting Queen"_ Dig said trying to get off the subject of Oliver Queen

_"__Oh, Yeah! Then what is he doing here?_" she asked nodding towards the door as more anger boiled up inside her

As Diggle turned he saw Oliver making his way into the restaurant with whom he could only assume was his new bodyguard, poor bastard had no idea what he was in for, let alone that Oliver Queen needed no ones protection. Oliver made his way to them directly approaching Carly who was standing arms crossed glaring at him blocking the empty side of Diggle's booth, he figured this was a time for the old Queen charm

_"__Hello Diggle's sister-in-law, Carly"_ he said with his best smile extending his hand

_"__I know who you are_" she spat out without taking his hand, okay he was wrong, this was not the time evidently.

_"__No, you really don't"_ Diggle commented on the side

_"__You're right John, and maybe that's a good thing because it might cost me a visit to the hospital"_ she glared at him once more for good measure and made her way to the kitchen. As Oliver sat he noticed as Diggle stared at her half amused and half proud.

As he saw Oliver settle into the seat he was sure he was not ready to have any conversation about his recent discovery, but it seemed like he was about to have no choice. What he did have was the choice to make this as difficult as possible and the opportunity to be 100% honest, because he was no longer a Queen employee. As Oliver watches Dig sit up and his face go stern, he realizes that this conversation may be a bit more difficult than he anticipated. He was sure DIggle would accept his proposition but if he didn't what then? Threaten him, he was sure that a man like Diggle didn't scare easy, if at all. So that only left killing him, and he really didn't want to do that, to a good man. He figured he had sat there in silence for too long and Diggle was sure as hell not going to start the conversation so he went for light and slightly humorous.

_"__I couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of police cars when I got home," _

_"__The day is still young"_ said Diggle unamused, he should of known humor wouldn't work, but Oliver was a slow learner.

_"__I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. I knew you liked me more than you let on. Have you considered my offer?_"

With an audible scoff and a sardonic smile Diggle said it all but just to be safe he added,_ " Offer? That's another way to put it. I personally would define it as 'threat to be an accomplice to felony murder', but that's just me"_

Oliver decided to ignore his dark remark and press on,_ "It is an offer, It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military."_

_"__Good, by who's standards? Yours? Because I would really question your definition, hell I question your sanity._" Oliver was about to answer when Dig cut him off.

_"__Besides what do you know, you were born with a platinum spoon, Queen. What? You spend 5 years on an island without room service and suddenly you found religion?"_

_"__Look Diggle, there are things about me you don't know or understand. I have my reasons for becoming what I am today"_

_"__You're a psychopath, who murders people, seems like a reasonable route, for a psychopath_" Diggle snapped back sarcastically.

_"__Yesterday you said the island changed me, you weren't wrong. Much of the change was inevitable. When your father gives his last confession to you while stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean and in doing so he cast his sins onto you and begs you to right his wrongs and absolve him of his sins, you might be inclined to question and even deny him his request. Yet, when he follows his plea with shooting himself in the head to increase your chances of survival and with the hope of his last request being granted, you hate him and curse him. "_

_"__Oliver..."_ Diggle tries to stop him knowing that what he is sharing is effectively tearing down his defense against him but Oliver simply raises his hand to quiet him and continues.

_" __Five years on an island is a lot of reflection time, time to forgive and come to the realization that the son inherits the sins of the father. Not out of duty to the father but out of sheer humanity to those he wronged. When that truth becomes your will to survive, you find that when salvation comes you owe a debt._" he hands Diggle the notebook.

_"__What is?_..." he thumbs through the book slowly as clarity and understanding begins to dawn on him he looks up at Oliver who simply nods and says,

_"__When no name remains, my debt is payed._" There is a bit of silence while Oliver considers his next move knowing that he might be pushing too far but he has to lay all his cards on the table, he can't afford to play this one safe, safe is no longer an option.

_"__You know about debt, don't you Dig?_" seeing his confusion Oliver continues,

"_Your brother, Andy, the police never did find his shooter.."_

_"__Careful Queen, you know nothing..."_

_"__Floyd Lawton"_ at the mention of the assassin Oliver sees Diggles entire body tighten.

_"__He laces his bullets with curare, just like your brother's killer. I stopped him, the sniper. This is your chance to help other families. I am going to keep doing this and I hope you will join me."_ before Diggle could even answer Oliver gets up to leave, knowing that he will need time and if he is right Diggle will come looking for him when he is ready. He takes three steps before a Diggle's whispered words stop him dead in his tracks.

_"__So, it was you!"_

_"__What?"_

_"__The note, in my pocket. The bug on my jacket. Why leave me a note and bug me if you were going to tell me anyway?"_

_"__What note?What BUG? Diggle I never..."_ Diggle takes out his wallet and pulls out a note neatly written in all caps it looks like its been open and folded many times before he opens it and reads it,

**JOHN, WE HAVE A MUTUAL ENEMY. FLOYD LAWTON. HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER.**

**I CAN HELP YOU AND HOPEFULLY YOU CAN HELP ME. **

**WE NEED TO TALK. **

**I WILL CONTACT YOU, SOON. :)**

_"__This wasn't me John_" Oliver's demeanor completely changes, Diggle can only assume this is what he sounds like as the vigilante.

_"__Then who? Because in order to know this information you have to have some pretty high security clearance or have the inside track"_ Oliver immediately sits back down, he knew this wasn't good, if someone else was looking into Lawton it was because someone else knew he was in town and was tracking him. Which meant they could have been tracking the hood too, but who?

_"__When did you get this note, how did you get it? Where is the bug?"_

_" __I found it, 3 days ago, in my jacket's inside pocket. I don't know how it got there. I've been asking myself the same questions you are probably asking yourself right now, for three days. I have read it so many times that it's engraved into my mind, yet, I still have no answers. As for the bug I only found it after the note. I checked that jacket inside and out. It was damaged so there was no signal. I am assuming it got damaged that night, the night"_ Diggle sounded frustrated

_"__We'll go over your day, every last detail. I will find where that bug was purchased who bought it and when. Now did you take off your jacket leave it alone somewhere, did anyone at any point have a chance or access to your jacket."_

_"__Dammit Oliver, you don't think I've done that. The bug is a dead end. It is custom made no serial no anything. As for the note only 3 ways this happened, someone did it while it was in the car, your house, or my apartment. Believe me all three are pretty bad, I am aware of that."_

_"__How good of a custom job?"_

_"__Let's just say my buddy asked me that if I found who made it to give them his card, and he is the best in business."_

_"__Fine! Then let's focus on the note. Are you sure there wasn't another incident, maybe you left it here unattended in a booth or someone slipped it into your jacket, or..."_

_"__SHIT!"_

_"__What?"_

_"__The blonde_" still not following Oliver waits for him to elaborate, _"outside the club, when you got in a fight, there was a clumsy blonde, she crashed into me, twice."_ They stare at each other for a bit then Oliver opens his mouth but Diggle raises his hand and stops him,

_"__I can't tell you. All I remember is wild strawberry blonde hair, glasses, a black pea coat past the knees, red shoes, and the slight smell of oil, like engine oil or something and perfume, son of a bitch"_ Oliver is about to say something and Diggle once again interrupts him with a look of annoyance, _" She kept her head down and her hair in her face, it was late, it was dark and I was more preoccupied with trying to get into the club where I had been left outside than paying attention to this blonde. That's all I remember besides the fact that she was white, which in that neighborhood is everyone."_

Oliver simply nods at him knowing that is truly all Diggle can help him with the rest is up to him, _"I will look into this, there has to be cameras or something, don't worry I will find her or hopefully she will contact you and we can set a trap for her. Meanwhile if she is this good I would also suggest you dump your phone and get a new one"_

_"__Whoa, don't think this means we are a team now, I am still not working for you. So, thank you but no thank you I will handle this myself."_ Oliver simply nods and gets up as his bodyguard approaches, he excuses himself to the restroom as he disappears Diggle lets out a long breath. He is about to get up and leave, when he sees the poor guard waiting, having been him not too long ago he takes pity on him and simply says

_"__Oh, that boy is long gone"_ he makes a swoosh noise and just smiles and nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walter Steele had called up Felicity Smoak and even as he did it he was afraid that his instinct wasn't justified. Moira told him she used the money for an investment, but he didn't believe her. As Felicity walked to the top floor her mind was going crazy.

_**Are they going to fire me, why do I feel like they are about to fire me, if this is about that breach in the firewall at the Chicago headquarters they have to know I just created the software I don't moderate it and I told them there were bugs in the install if they ignored my warnings that's not my fault. Shit! Mr. Steele is going to fire me, well not without getting a piece of my mind, I worked too hard to get into this company and I am not leaving without a fight**_

As Felicity rode the elevator up to the top floor and looked up at the cameras she couldn't help but remember the last time she was on the top floor.

**FLASHBACK**

_"__Is this at Disneyland? I went as a kid, best day ever, haven't been again. Is this the whole family? You look very happy, all of you look very happy, almost can't help but smile as you look at the photo. That's probably why you have it here, duh. Do you guys go to Disneyland often, it's pretty expensive, not that you would care you're rich, I mean it's not an issue, not that you don't..."_ Felicity looks up to see Robert trying to suppress a smile sitting behind his desk, Felicity simply hands him the picture and says _"It's a nice picture_" and she sits down, well flops down slightly defeated,across from Robert. He lets out a chuckle and simply moves along, she is grateful.

_"__So, I hear MIT is going wonderfully, top of your class and setting records and keeping your computer professors on their toes._" Felicity looks at him slightly confused so he clarifies.

_"__That's what the President says."_ Felicity's eyes go wide and he simply adds _"I told you I would be keeping tabs on you, and I am impressed, few people still surprise me, you definitely rank high on that list"_

Felicity blushes a bit and Robert can't help but think that he wishes he had this type of relationship with his son, Oliver. The last time he talked to a University President was to beg and pledge a new wing to their Law Library, not because Oliver was planning on studying law but because it was the only way to keep the president from pressing charges after Oliver snuck into the President's office with a girl and proceeded to have sex on his desk while breaking his computer and his antique 18th century oak desk. It was also the first time he was glad that all Oliver got was expulsion, unfortunately that was the 3rd university and it looked like it might not be the last.

_"__Thank you, I am really just trying to absorb as much information as possible. I never thought I would be able to afford MIT."_

_"__Well, I am glad you are enjoying it and I think the university is also enjoying paying your tuition."_

_"__We'll see in 3 years"_ she added with a bit of a laugh, _"Although I do miss Starling City."_

_"__We miss you too. Now, we could talk about this for hours but I am sure you have better things to do on your spring break so I'll cut to the point. Did you get my last delivery?"_ she nods, _"So?_" she grins a bit smug and Robert responds back with a proud grin _"I knew it! When I saw all those stores in the Glades about to close pleading with the banks for loans and then this morning Geoffrey at Starling National tells me that all of a sudden they all withdrew their loan applications, I knew it was you."_

_"__Oh, it wasn't me it was Mr. John Nickel, he kindly forgave all their payments and personally paid the banks and changed the deeds to all the businesses back to their rightful owners, who knew that slumlords could be so compassionate and generous._" she said with a grin. Robert simply nodded and winked at her then they both laughed.

"_So, does Mr. Nickel know of his generosity?"_

_"__He will at 6am when the banks open, and his daily account summary shows that it is lacking 15 properties and 5.5 million dollars. Yet, I am sure he will not bother to say anything because at 6am, the summary will be accompanied by a video of him talking about how he robbed those families of their businesses and how now he robs them of their profit and livelihood. If he's a smart man he will just let it go" _

_"__Nice."_ She hands him back the files he mailed her and he proceeds to put them in the safe while bringing out new ones and handing them to her.

"This should keep you busy for the next week or so" he pulls back the file as she goes to grab it, _"but after spring break, okay?_" he gives her a poignant look and she nods with a smile.

_"__What are you and your family doing for spring break, I thought people like you went to beach houses or Europe in the spring, isn't your son home too?"_

_"__I wouldn't know, unfortunately he talks to me about his life probably as much as he studies, which believe me is almost never."_

Felicity gives him a sympathetic look and tries to make light of the sudden turn her attempt at small talk had taken.

_"__He's young, handsome, rich and in demand. I mean even the girls at MIT when they know I'm from Starling City ask me if I ever met him, if he is as handsome in real life as in the magazines, and all kinds of other nonsense. I can't imagine a reputation like that, or fame for that matter comes easily. I think he's just doing his best to deal. Not to mention that it can't be easy being a Queen and being your son"_ Robert physically reacts to that comment and Felicity quickly realizes how it could be interpreted and rushes to clarify.

_"__No! No, not that you're a bad dad or anything on the contrary, it can't be easy living up to the expectations. I mean, I am not your daughter but you make me nervous, your approval is important to me and I worry more about what you will say about my life than I would've of my own parents if they... Anyways what I am saying is that it isn't easy being seen not as an individual but as the son of the successful, powerful, demanding Robert Queen. It must be hard to disappoint you and I think that maybe he just doesn't know how to pull back from that so he just decided to not even try, I can understand why he would make that choice. I mean you come from a long line of successful businessmen. I am sure your father was a strong imposing man, it couldn't have been easy being his son either."_ Robert stares at Felicity for what seemed like forever. She couldn't help but fidget feeling like maybe she had crossed a line. They had never really talked about his family before and when they do she offers her opinion as if she knew better than him. Finally with a soft smile Robert speaks.

_"__Felicity, you've never even met son, yet, I have the growing suspicion that you just managed to understand and explain my son better in the last 5 min than I have in the last 10 years."_ he pauses briefly then smiles at her while adding, _"my father Jonas Robert Queen was a hard ass and ruthless, it wasn't easy being anything to Jonas Queen."_

She smiles wide and adds_ "maybe all your son wants is to know that he isn't a failure and that he hasn't disappointed you, at least not forever. He needs to know he will always be able to right his wrongs"_ she says the last bit with a knowing look, "_I know that's all I would want to hear from my father when I made a mistake."_

_"__Thank you, I will definitely do that, impressive as always Ms. Smoak I think you just shot up to the top of my list."_

_"__Thanks, now uhmmmm about this file"_

_"__After. Spring. Break. Young. Lady" she sli_ghtly slumps and pouts and Robert can't help but laugh. As they make their way out of the now empty halls of QC and into the elevator Robert simply looks up at the cameras and then at Felicity. She cocks her head and then smiles, catching on.

_"__No, worries I'll take care of it tonight, I was never here_" she says the last part in an eerie long winded voice and they both laugh.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The elevator dings and takes her out of her memory, she takes a deep breath and almost storms into Mr. Steele's office ready to fight.

Turns out, she didn't need to fight at all, although if her ramblings were considered maybe she had just done more harm than good and Mr. Steele might actually question her employment. Although she must admit that was an incredibly secretive meeting, she had never thought to thoroughly investigate Moira Queen, now seemed as good a time as any.

_**Well that was embarrassing, 'His girl, I am his girl'. I can guarantee one thing CEO Steele won't forget me now, ugghh. Now to focus on Mrs. Queen, holy cheeseballs is anyone in that family not ridiculously secretive**_

She stops to wait in front of the elevator she looks up and finishes her train of thought outloud.

_"__Thanks Robert, seriously you couldn't have warned me you know a simple 'hey Felicity by the way my family is a little on the sketchy side, watch out' too much to ask?_" She sighs

_"__Not too much if you ask me",_ Felicity spins with a yelp as she uses her body to shove the figure on his ribs, as he let's out a grunt and stumbles back he looks up to see her taking a swing, she doesn't register anything just a figure and her flight or fight instinct kicks in, five years ago she would of ran, now she fights. She swings in the direction of the voice coming from beside her. Luckily for both of them she slightly stumbles on her heels giving his overly alert self a chance to redirect her punch. He manages to grab her wrist and that's when she sees his, Oliver Queen's surprised face and a flash of something that genuinely puts fear in her body. She knows she's just made a mistake as he turns her around into him. She allows it to happen only letting out a grunt when her back hits his chest. Frozen for an instant she quickly pulls away from him and only turns to look at him when he finally speaks.

_"__Woooaahh"_ he looks at her wide eyed, she almost got him, she managed to make him stumble reacting faster than he could and on top of that her punch almost landed, immediately he went from surprised to intrigued.

_"__Shit"_ she doesn't know what to do, what to say, she almost punched her boss, dammit.

_"__Those are some impressive moves for an IT specialist"_ he quirks an eyebrow at her with an amused smile as he honestly rubs his slightly achy ribs and ego.

Thinking quick on her feet she plays the part of startled and nervous and tries to suppress the adrenaline and overt alertness part, not that she has to try so hard it is kind of her default, especially around ...well him, She doesn't want to think why, not the time.

_"__When you live in The Glades...uhmm, you have to know how to defend yourself. You know cause it's not so safe, crime is kinda high and the SCPD is underfunded and there is rampant corruption. Plus, I tend to stay late all the time, you'd think at least the overtime would be worth it, but we don't even get any and..."_ she realizes what she is saying and she quickly tries to mend her word vomit.

_"__It doesn't matter cause I LOVE working here, love my job, The Queens are the best YAY"_ she says the last part with a bit of a fist pump and cheerleader bounce, she really hates herself right now, and she hates him, yes she hates Oliver Queen and his smug smile.

_"__You love your job, got it"_ he says trying not to laugh, still unsure about her explanation, maybe he was distracted or maybe he let his guard down thinking it was only Felicity Smoak, IT genius, last time he makes that assumption.

_"Those are quite some reflexes for a billionaire playboy_" As soon as she says it she regrets it, double damn him and his smug smile that made her react. Before he can even respond she makes her departure in true Felicity style.

_"__This elevator takes forever, I am going to take the stairs, cardio is always good. Nice seeing again Mr. Queen, once again sorry, bye"_ she scurries off to the stairwell before he can say anything else. He contemplates following her or asking Walter what she was doing there but he has a man to put the fear of God into in return for evidence, and he is already running late and he still has to deliver his recon to Laurel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"__What is wrong with your face"_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You have something on your mouth, kinda looks like a smile, but that's impossible_" says Thea sarcastically

_"__Ha ha cute"_

_"__So I am assuming it went well with your girl problems? And by girl I mean Laurel, of course"_ she says gauging for a reaction.

"_Yeah, I took your advice and was myself and it actually kind of worked, thanks Thea_" he says with a sincere smile, first one she's seen in a while and probably the reason why she decided to push a little further than she would have normally done.

_"__I got mad relationship skills, bro. Let me know if you need places to propose, to whomever"_ they both laugh,

_"__I think you are getting a little bit ahead of yourself, just a little bit"_

_"__You know I also have mad detective skills and I couldn't help but notice that you smell a bit like flowers and Burberry, doesn't Laurel wear Chanel? Hasn't she always worn Chanel?"_ Oliver looks completely confused and Thea thinks she might of actually gotten it wrong this time.

_"__What are you talking about, Speedy_?" he really is confused but, Thea knows something is up she can feel it so she simply presses on.

_"__Nothing Ollie, nothing_." as she walks away she shouts over her shoulder.

_" __But I hope I get to meet your new girlfriend soon. I already like her choice in perfume, and perfume says a lot about a woman. Soon please, bring her soon"_ she walks away waving a hand in the air.

He has no idea what she is talking about. So he shakes it off and concentrates on his actual problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were moving along, now he needed a confession to close the Deckland case and Felicity had just dropped a bombshell on Mr. Steele his suspicions were right, there was no investment it was a Shell company, Tempest, and now there was a warehouse. Felicity had her own suspicions but she couldn't share them, she needed more time and outside help.

As she headed out from QC determined to search the warehouse first, the Hood was infiltrating a prison to save an innocent man and apparently now Laurel as well.

Nothing was going as planned for either of them, things were spiraling and the unexpected was replacing the perfectly planned.

After the chaos in the prison had subsided and his adrenaline and anger along with it after seeing Laurel get attacked he couldn't help stick around to make sure she was truly safe, he would regret that choice before the end of the night.

As Laurel and detective Quentin reunite outside, Oliver knows something has changed, he can sense it in the way she looked at him.

_"__He would have killed that man, I looked in his eyes it's like he has no remorse"_ said Laurel with a shaky voice

_"__Stay away from him, you got it Laurel"_

_"__You don't need to say it."_ and she means it.

As Oliver listens to them talk he can't help the knot that forms in his gut. He always knew he had changed but to hear her say it so blatantly really kills him. He really is a monster, no longer the man that couldn't bring himself to kill a chicken on the island, if he had any doubts about sharing his secret with her and that someday she might understand he now knows that will never happen and something inside breaks yet, he can't help but be surprised that it isn't necessarily his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Walter approaches the warehouse he fears deep in his gut what he is about to find, the fear only growing when the door passcode proves to be **ROBERT**. What secrets does the woman he loves hide and far more frightening is the fact that she hides them so well, that he never even saw a hint of a lie from her, that scares him even more.

In the shadows of the warehouse Felicity awaits patiently, her searches on Moira Queen giving away absolutely nothing. A few dead ends some questionable purchases and business dealings but for the most part everything has been cleaned up, professionally, if she wasn't suspicious of the Queen matriarch before now she is on alert level red. As she enters she is beyond words.

_**THE GAMBIT, oh my God, Moira Queen has the Gambit, but why? I need to inspect this, if my suspicions are to be proven I need undeniable facts.**_

She leaves as Walter does, when she hears him on the phone arranging to have everything moved she knows she must act quick, tonight. Now that it seems she is so close she won't lose her only lead.

She was quickly realizing that doing all this alone was becoming extremely difficult since the return of the prodigal son. Her A.O. (after Oliver) time was really testing her and she was starting to consider the straightforward approach. Now on top of that she had Moira and to worry about. Days like this she missed being at MIT clueless and ignorantly happy, days like this ignorance was truly her bliss.

Having made a definite decision she heads home before she has time to second guess her instincts. She gets to her apartment and makes quick work of sending her message and is ready to take solace in her bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow her alert goes off

_**Fudgen Ayeee, Of course**_

she begrudgingly gets off the bed, the alert was big and red, a warrant for Oliver's arrest had been issued, SCPD was claiming he was the vigilante he would be arrested in the morning.

_**FUCK **_tonight was not the night for censorship _**SHIT**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning comes too quickly Felicity hasn't slept planning how to infiltrate a police station is hard work, Walter barely slept laying in a bed next to a spouse who was hiding so many secrets brought forth insomnia, Oliver, well he never sleeps and Diggle having actually slept and contemplated the past days was now at the Queen Mansion because although his night had been fine this morning was starting to look hellish. With a print out and determined to accept an offer he never thought he would he stood in the Queen's living room.

_"__I got the meet place, time and day"_ he says handing Oliver the printout. Oliver grabs it and breathes out his anxiety with the prospect of what this could mean.

_"__This is 3 weeks from now why send it now?"_

_"__Because of this"_ he hands him another printout.

_"__She has a list of things she wants me to do before we meet, that's why she is giving me three weeks. Now I don't think she knows you are the vigilante but she definitely knows that I have met him."_

_"__So with this new development, the only way to catch her is to join the vigilante. So does that mean you are in?"_

_"__Just to be clear I'm, not signing on to be a sidekick or an assistant let alone a babysitter. We mutually benefit from this partnership. I just want you to know that I had made this choice before I got the email. You were right, fighting for this city needs to be done and I have a feeling you are going to continue to do this with or without me" _

_"__Yeah" _

_"__but with me there will be fewer casualties, including you" _

_"__Diggle I am not looking for anybody to save me, that time has passed. We are both here to gain something from each other" _

_"__Maybe, maybe not"_ the meaning evident in his statement, he continues

_"__but you need someone just the same. You are fighting a war Queen. You have no idea what that does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul until it consumes you and those around you like a cancer. You need someone to remind you who you are, who you once were and who you are capable and deserving of being and not this thing you're becoming. We both need this, so now that I am here we are doing this right."_ Diggle extends his hand, shaking hands as a show of trust and loyalty and for the first time he truly feels he can trust Oliver Queen.

The moment is immediately broken as the SCPD invade the Queen mansion.

_"__Oliver Queen you are under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault trespassing, acting as a vigilante._" Lance list his crimes with a smug smile on his lips

_"__Are you out of your mind_" argues an outraged Oliver Queen as his family protest attempting to get some answers.

"_and MURDER_" spits out Lance like the cherry on the 'I told you so' cake.

As they escort him out while continuing to read him his rights he can't help but think that sometimes plans do fall into place.

As he is taken into the precinct and is processed he knows the hard part is going to be sitting with Detective Lance, now sitting there, he once again was right. He can't say he wasn't relieved to see his mother when the guilt over Sarah started to roll over him, that helps him see that the person whose help he needs now is Lance's other daughter, Laurel, and hopefully she will represent him.

As he sits to present his plea he can't help but note her absence, that is until she barges in and gets him out with a simple ankle bracelet and a harsh blow to his character, which by the way was NOt part of the plan, setbacks, he could be flexible.

Once home he already has a new plan that will rely on the skills he perfected in his twenties, a party.

_"__Oliver I don't think a prison themed party is the best idea"_

_"__Come on Tommy, when is an opportunity like this going to come around again"_

_"__With your luck, in a couple of months"_ Oliver glares at him and he raises his hands in surrender, _"Okay, okay you win so do you want cells with scantily clad dancers, guards, prison uniforms, the whole nine"_

Oliver simply sends him a gleaming smile.

Once in his room, a very concerned Diggle goes looking for answers what he gets is an unworried Oliver confessing that he meant to get arrested and that what matters now is stopping an arms dealer, Diggle can't help but feel there is more but agrees to shadow the dealer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Laurel worries about the polygraph he just agreed to take less than hour ago, after being offered a plea of insanity, Oliver is unphased. Passing a polygraph is a walk in the park.

At least compared to reassuring his family that everything will be fine and the other dangerous he doesn't know about, like Merlyn senior extremely suspicious and jumpy at the knowledge that his supposed partner's son, Moira Queen, is the man bound on stopping them even if it means killing them off one by one. Now that was unacceptable. He had warned Moira already about Walter's meddling and he would really hate to take away her son, again.

As he begins the questioning Felicity settles in one building over on the roof listening in on his interrogation. She can't help the smile that rolls over her face. Even under these circumstances, dire by anyone's standards, he seems smug and confident and she can't help but slightly laugh at his sarcasm.

Oliver doesn't remember walks in the park being this difficult before, that polygraph brought more truths out than he had ever expected, the torture on the island, which confirmed he wasn't alone, his guilt over Sarah's death, that had really been the tipping point admitting out loud that he had murdered her. Now as he stood outside attempting to take a deep breath he hated how close he came to faltering.

As Felicity watches him from the roof she can't help but sympathize with him. She doesn't pity him she sympathizes with the fact that everyone around him seems to arrogantly think they have him figured out. That they know exactly who he is. But even from where she stands she can see a change in him. He's not the boy Robert used to talk to her about. He's not the playboy from the tabloids. He is a damaged man who went to hell and came back. She has no idea who came back from that island but she can be sure it is not the man who left, oddly she finds solace in that and it makes her rethink her strategy. Maybe he could be an asset, maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the party planning is on its way Felicity is determined to kill two birds with one stone, infiltrating the Queen Mansion gives her access to both Oliver and Moira and that opportunity she cannot pass. She relies on her default waitress go lucky outfit, she has to admit she likes playing Donna, she imagines she has a warm full life surrounded by a lovely family and friends.

Unlike her who rarely talks to her family, visits them maybe once a year, and well friends they are far and few between and by anybody's standards simply acquaintances. She would love to deny it but the proof is in the call she made 30 min ago, canceling her plans with Josiah for the second time in the last week, and both times because of a Queen Family issue. She knew there was a reason why she had opted for something casual with him rather than the relationship he keeps hinting at. Thankfully she has been able to keep that at bay by reminding him of the company's non-fraternization rule.

Now, was not the time to feel bad about Josiah she needed to make sure her plan went off without a hitch. As she arrives in her uniform to the Queen mansion by cab she sees Mr. Diggle leaving and reminds her self she needs to bug him again. She begins to set up, she picks her moment to sneak off and recon the house. She needs to be thorough and pick the perfect place for the bugs and above all else avoid Oliver Queen, this setting was too close for comfort even in disguise.

As the guests arrive she quickly realizes that there is no need to worry, nobody is going to take a second glance at her. As she picks up a drink tray to pass around as Oliver makes his speech, she catches Mr. Diggle making his way into the party and his face does not look good. She quickly puts down her tray and rushes over trying to bug him here and now but Oliver is at his side before she can get to him, Dammit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had taken a turn for the unexpected, at least that is what Diggle thought as the arms dealer he was shadowing decided to make the sale tonight.

_"__The man in the Hood, he is going to stop him"_

_"__Oliver, you can't leave the house"_

_"__It doesn't have to be me in the Hood"_ at his statement, realization spreads across Diggle's face and it quickly turns to annoyance.

_"__That's why you threw this ridiculous party. So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I am suppose to be across town dress as the vigilante. You set me up as your guaranteed alibi?"_ his annoyance quickly turning into anger

_"__I thought that it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the Hood. I didn't count on Muller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns. Look, I promise it was never my intention to put you in harms way or set you up"_

_"__Oliver I didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk free. I just don't like being played. You asked me to join you remember? That means you share the plan with me, you don't conspire behind my back and then throw me for a loop with a last minute change of plans. Now you might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life but I am the one guy you don't lie to, the one guy you should never lie to"_

_"__You're right, I am sorry"_ Diggle simply nods not fully believing that Oliver understands what he is telling him and knowing very damn well that he will lie to him again, repeatedly. Oliver sees the contemplation in his eyes and has to ask him as he makes to leave the room.

_"__So am I going to jail?"_

_"__No, man. I've got to stop an arms deal"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity prepares at the bar, she has shed the glasses, borrowed some red lipstick from one of the other waitresses and along the way lost some buttons on her blouse. She watches intently from the bar as she sees Mr. Diggle make his way to leave through the back exit, looking very serious. She knows this is her chance and she steps in front of him with a drink tray and offers him one, he kindly refuses

_"__Are you sure the champagne is quite delectable"_

_"__No thank you"_

_"__You don't seem to really fit in around here, definitely not like the other boys around here"_ she is flirting with him, she is standing there with her hand on her hip talking to the tall, handsome, deadly man from under her lashes and he looks a bit flattered yet, not all there. She knew she was losing him.

_"__Sorry Miss but I really have to go"_ she reaches up to him and runs her fingers down his lapel and plants the bug as she says with a whisper leaning in.

"_That's a damn shame, bye handsome"_

_"__Excuse me"_ he says curtly before exiting the mansion. She smiles at him and quickly puts her glasses back on wipes at her mouth, even she has to admire her quick hands.

Oliver follows suit shortly after. She quietly retreats to the shadows of the hallway as she watches him approach the bar and then climb the stairs with Laurel Lance. She waits and less than 20 min, the beautiful woman runs down the stairs and the look on her face halfway between mortified and delighted, intrigues Felicity then she spots the smeared lipstick and she understands the look, she watches her run out the front door and she is gone. She expects to see Oliver run after her, like in the movies begging her not to leave but he never does.

She takes one last look around deciding her work is done and goes to gather her things. As she heads for the door she does a double take

_**No, that could not be him. He can't be back in the states I made that impossible for him. Maybe it's not **__(as she follows after him she gets a clear view of his face)_ _**DAMMIT it is him! What is that scumbag hitman doing here? He obviously didn't learn his lesson the first time, but where in hell is he headed.**_

As she follows him to the second floor and to the west wing of the mansion she realizes he is heading for Oliver's room.

**FLASHBACK**

She is grappling with him trying at all means to avoid the barrel end of his gun. As she manages to lock his left arm with her legs she makes a play for his gun and manages to disarm him. She pistol whips him and before his head hits the floor she is out and running.

She is running as fast as she can, she has no idea how her legs haven't given out after 30 minutes of constant running but she just has to keep running. She is having a hard time breathing, her vision is beginning to get a little blurry so she focuses on just putting one foot in front of the other. She can still hear the sirens. The safe house is only 2 miles ahead she just has to make it there.

As she enters she has no time to catch her breath she leaps towards her computers and starts to type, solely on adrenaline she keeps functioning. She wipes video and sends reports and evidence to interpol. Everything they need to arrest him and keep him overseas. As soon as she is done making sure he never steps foot in the states again she allows herself to finally relax only to feel a pulse of pain radiate from her shoulder.

She looks over to see she is bleeding. She curses out loud and realizes that one of the bullets grazed her, she'll survive. She patches herself up and makes all arrangements to head back home. Amsterdam is beautiful but she is ready to go home.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She subconsciously rubs at the scar on her left shoulder and knows she must act now. She doesn't stop to think any further before springing into action. She picks up the pace and catches up to him attempting small talk about how tedious these rich kid parties are. He simply nods and tries to get rid of her. When he realizes she isn't budging she clearly sees the shift in his eyes from considering her someone who is annoying him to someone who is a hindrance and must be taken care of, she is ready.

She sees him grab for his weapon and she is quickly on him and in one fair move she pulls it out of his grasp and sends it flying across the hall. She punches him in the gut and as he doubles over, and then she knees him in the face. She turns to go for the gun when he grabs her heel and pulls her down, she hates fighting in heels, he gets up and tosses her against the wall but not before she delivers a blow to his ribs clearly hearing one of them break under the impact. She hits the wall hard and he is not going down. He makes a play for his gun and as he bends to get it, Oliver opens the door having heard the commotion outside. Felicity sees the door and immediately hides.

Oliver instantly sees the gun and goes into fighting mode, well active fighting mode because he is always in fighting mode. He struggles with the assassin realizing in his movements that he is already injured. Felicity takes advantage and decides to run down and get the police, as she gets up Detective Lance is already coming and she simply points to the room as he rushes past her and enters the room she hears gunshots and she knows that is her cue to leave, it really should be everyone's cue to leave she thinks as she runs down the stairs.

The party is over and the gunshots have police everywhere. She doesn't make it out before giving a statement as she is finishing up Oliver and the detective are making their way back down. She hears the officer ask her if there is anything else and she simply nods no.

_"__Can I go?"_

_"__Yes, thank you Mrs. Noble"_

She risk one last glance in Oliver's direction and she realizes he is staring at her intently. She holds his gaze for a bit but then she sees Lance follow his line of sight and now his eyes are on her. She immediately bows her head down and heads for the front door and she is in the driveway and in a cab in seconds. She turns and sees both men standing on the front porch glaring at the cab.

Lance approaches the officer she was just talking to

_"__Who was that, the girl?"_

_"__Sir? The waitress?"_

_"__Yes"_ responds Oliver and then shrugs at Lance, like there is nothing out of the ordinary about his interest.

_"__Uhmm, that was Mrs. Donna Noble, 30 years old lives in Coast City simply here covering for a friend. She said she was upstairs looking for empty glasses when she heard commotion coming from a bedroom then she saw a tall slender man with a gun run up the stairs she then realized it was an officer so she pointed to the room with the noise and then heard the gunshots and ran downstairs."_

Detective Lance is satisfied with the statement but Oliver only has more questions. He recognized her, the girl from the alley it only being confirmed by the lingering smell of cherry blossoms and perfume in the foyer. This needs to be over soon, so he can find out where cab 17584 went.

_**Shit! That was close, I was really hoping to head home after tonight, too much to ask for I guess. Now I have a whole night of clean up and how in the world do I make this cab disappear. Deep breaths Felicity, deep cleansing breaths. Pretty soon I am going to need index cards and diagrams to keep all this in order.**_

Felicity finishes clearing her tracks and is sad at the loss of another of her undercover identities. Now, to create an ending, hopefully a happy one to Donna's story. She has her bugs set, one in the Queen living room and another in foyer everything else being locked and she really didn't want to push her luck. Mr. Diggle's bug was up and working and she couldn't help the relief that came over her at having that one particular bug back up. Unfortunately, finding how the hitman got back into the states was not as successful it just turns into another dead end.

She is angry and frustrated. Mr. Diggle's bug was silent with the exception of a brief call to inform someone that _'it was done'_. She always finds what she is looking for, never has she hit these many dead ends and they are way past coincidences at this point. She realizes she needs to get closer to Mr. Steele if she is to unravel Mrs. Queen and now she must wait for his next move. More importantly she needs to avoid Oliver Queen. She is sure she saw realization in his eyes, her greatest fear is that he might of recognized her as the blonde IT girl, the only way to know is to wait.

She has always been a woman of patience but in the last month she has been tested and at this point she needed to beat the living daylights out of something. It looked like she was going to need to visit the gym more this week. Well, maybe after the pain in her shoulder went down, those damn Mansion walls were harder than usual, 'the rich and their quality' she mused to herself as she shifted the ice pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An infuriated Moira Queen barges into Merlyn senior's office, he knows what is coming and frankly he is getting tired of the Queen's and all the problems they bring him. He knows pretty soon it will be better to disable them completely, for now he will play the apologetic part and move forward from this 'mishap'.

_"__I offer my sincerest apologies"_ Malcolm says halfheartedly.

_"__I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Mr. Hudson head of security killed"_

_"__Well accidents tend to befall people who are too curious"_

_"__I've been the good soldier I've done everything you've asked but, if any member of my family gets so much as a paper cut I will burn your entire world to ashes."_ with that Moira leaves. She knows her threat was sincere but that doesn't dissipate the immense fear she still carries for her family. Malcolm on the other hand is amused by the momma bear routine but his patience is approaching its limits.

At the same time Oliver is having his own confrontation, his truths and reality come to life and their name is Laurel Lance. She has his polygraph and along with it a heap of confusion and so many questions. Her instincts tell her there is something off but her experiences and her blind spot for Oliver has her lashing out in anger.

_"__What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader"_

_"__Oliver I saw your scars"_

_"__Do you want to know why I don't talk about it? Because if people knew, if you knew, you would see me differently and not as some vigilante guy but as damaged_" She can see the pain in his eyes but she doesn't stop him. He can see the pity in hers but he knows she needs to hear this and more importantly he needs to say it, out loud.

_"__I don't sleep, I barely eat, I can barely sign my name, let alone aim a bow and arrow_" She realizes she has definitely made a mistake not only in her assumptions but also in kissing Oliver the night before.

_"__After last night, clearly, we are still attracted to one another. Oliver nothing can ever happen between us"_

_"__I know"_ She's right and he knows it. he was a fool to think he could bring normal back into his life, it is long gone and now Laurel needs to be gone just the same, for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Diggle and Oliver meet at the factory they simply nod as they walk to the back entrance. Having made a rule to not discuss any business outside of the factory from now on. As they cross the threshold an alarm goes off, Diggle is about to say something when Oliver simply puts a finger to his lips.

_"__What the hell why is the fire alarm going off, shit the sprinklers"_

That's the last thing Felicity hears before Mr. Diggle's bug goes silent, she curses and simply grabs her gym bag and leaves slamming the door to her apartment.

Oliver takes the bug off the jacket and Diggle gives him a knowing look.

_"__We can talk now, it's dead"_

_"__What was that"_

_"__A cover for the alarm."_

_"__I can't believe this, this woman is making me look like an amateur. How? How the hell did she get another bug on me?"_

Oliver chuckles beyond his better judgement and Diggle gives him a hard look.

_"__Look Diggle I am also starting to worry. This isn't good. Whoever this woman is we need to find her and I think I have a lead."_

_"__What are you talking about man?"_

_"__Last night at the party I saw the woman from the alley. She was a waitress."_

_"__Didn't you say the woman from the alley was also dressed as a waitress. She might of just been working"_

_"__No, no you see..."_

_"__Wait! You said brunette, about 5'5, petite, right?"_

_"__Glasses smelled like cherry blossoms and perfume"_ adds Oliver

_"__Okay, I ran into that woman, minus the glasses. She was hitting on me at the party and she grabbed my jackets lapel. Shit! That tiny criminal did it again_" Oliver looks at him as if asking him to elaborate and he simply raises a hand and nods.

_"__Well, it would seem so. But I have the cab number that she left in and we have to go through the parties footage..."_

As they get to work on trying to track this mysterious tiny criminal they are soon faced with the same frustration that Felicity has been dealing with. They have nothing. They can't find the cab because it never came back from Coast City. All the footage in the house shows her back, her side but never her face, almost like she knew where all the cameras were at. The footage from upstairs is completely gone, erased. They don't know if that was her or the person's that sent the hitman but then again they don't know if they are one in the same.

_"__You have to give her credit for something, she is good, damn good"_

_"__I'd rather like to tell her that in person, Dig"_

_"__As would I but it seems that if that ever happens it will be on her terms and when she seeks us out. It seems like that is the only time we get near her, when we don't know it is her."_

_"__Well let's hope that lack of knowledge is mutual and that she was there for you and not because she knows that the vigilante and Oliver Queen are one in the same"_

_"__Hell, if she already figured that one out I say we recruit her rather than interrogate her. Wouldn't mind having that kind of skill set on our side"_

Oliver is getting tired of this woman and Diggle, although impressed doesn't like having one pulled over him, let alone two. As they decide to focus on other worries, for now, Oliver tells him about everything else that happened including Laurel.

_"__So you lied to her or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth"_

_"__I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle. She was too close"_

_"__Sad thing is I think you actually believe that. I think things didn't go down exactly as you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie, especially when you lie to the ones you love the most. When you were stuck in that island plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life, or how it might hurt them." _

_"__You are wrong. I think about it all the time"_ Oliver pauses then adds,

_"__and just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth, it doesn't hurt anyone, more than it hurts me._" he says the last bit as he grabs his bow and arrows.

_"__Where are you going?"_

_"__Mueller still has to sell those guns and I have to stop him"_

_"__Oliver?!"_

_"__He had his chance!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Oliver arrives to the warehouse he notes that things are bit too silent. As he makes his approach he sees the warehouse is empty with the exception of a very frightened Mueller standing alone under one of the overhead lights and the guns all around him. It feels like a trap.

He stays in the shadows as he approaches, once realizing there is no one else there. He has his arrow pointed directly at Mueller as he comes out from the shadows. Mueller quickly makes eye contact and raises his hands in surrender. He then clears his throat and slowly points at the cell phone on top of one of the crates as it starts to ring. He doesn't answer it. It rings again. He doesn't answer it. The third time it makes a sound it is not a ring, but a computerized voice.

_"__You know Mr. Vigilante it is courtesy here as in any part of the world to always answer a ringing phone. Especially when the call is for you."_ he still says nothing simply looks around trying to see if the person on the other line is anywhere near them.

_"__Well I guess a man who shoots arrows into others isn't bothered with courtesy. Okay, then I'll get to the point. Mr. Mueller here is no longer an issue. His business is done, his money is gone and straight from here he will be turning himself in to the authorities. Now, I know you had plans to riddle him full of arrows but take this as a sign of good will, from you to me. There are many ways to stop men like Mr. Mueller, death is not the first and only. Now, as much as you are hoping that I am there somewhere near watching, I am not. So if you decide to put an arrow through Mr. Mueller I cannot stop you from doing that. But, I can stop you from doing it again. It is your choice. Kill him and I am sorry to say I will put my full efforts behind disarming you next. Let him leave and I will owe you one. We have a mutual friend I am sure you are aware of that. I will contact you through him. 'Fac recte, Et nil time"_ The line goes dead.

As Oliver enters the foundry he tosses a cell phone to Diggle. Who has been sitting there waiting to talk to him. He simply looks at the phone and then at Oliver.

"_We need to find anything we can about that phone. You need to keep it with you. Always with the battery out, put it somewhere safe and only turn it on once a day to check it. You are apparently our mutual friend through which she will communicate"_

_"__Oliver? What is..."_

_"__She called me on that phone, well more like talked to me through the phone. She had already stopped Mueller and left it up to me to kill him or let him turn himself in willingly."_ Dig gives him a look and Oliver knows what he is asking.

_"__I let him go."_ he tells Dig everything that happened and notes the impressed look he has on his face. He would also be impressed if he wasn't so angry about being threatened. Whoever this woman was she was starting to become a giant hindrance. He was going to have to step up his game.

_"__So what now?"_

_"__We wait."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX_

_Okay, so I combined episodes and I ended up with a much longer chapter. I also ended up speeding the process of them figuring everything out, well Felicity at least. It kind of wrote itself as once again Felicity's genius beckoned that she would not be fooled very long by Oliver's double identity. I hope you all like where the story is going and the new Felicity. If you guys have any suggestions as to how Felicity figures it all out and what she does with that knowledge. Also if you have any story ideas just let me know! Thanks again for keeping with this story. _


	6. Chapter 6: Promises Can Break You

Hello everyone, i know this one took me a little longer than I expected, but work got hectic as soon as the semester started and then I got the flu. I hope the fact that it is a bit long and there are some revelations in this one will make up for making you wait.

Like always please leave your comments and suggestions.

Again the characters and Arrow belong to the CW and DC, the story has little bits of me sprinkled into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost two, silent and uneventful, weeks for the vigilante. Felicity was honestly grateful seeing as she had so much to do at QC plus everything she was working on for Mr. Steele while he was in Australia. She knew exactly why he had left, the Gambit, and she was still waiting for the last of the results on the particulates she took from the warehouse. She was glad she had managed that much because 3 days after she and Mr. Steele found it, it had been moved and she was still trying to track the people that took it. Another reason why she cursed the vigilante, she had been so distracted with him she had waited too long to return to the warehouse.

Although if she was being honest she kind of missed trying to track his moves and messing with him. Yet, she figured her last little stunt had made him retreat into his 'metaphoric' cave. She worried that he might be planning and conspiring against her but, not enough to seek him out when he was staying out of trouble. Oliver Queen on the other hand, that boy seemed to be getting harder and harder to figure out and she was really considering infiltrating his inner circle. She had her run-ins in the past with one Tommy Merlyn, well one of her more flirtatious personas had a bit of history there, she figured she could always play that card again.

**FLASHBACK**

Two years to the date, after the disappearance of the Queen men Felicity was deep into her search for answers. She was determined to exhaust all possible leads and interrogate everyone and anyone who ever came in contact with Robert and Oliver Queen.

That is how on a Friday night she found herself in a high end bar in downtown Starling City. The bar was full of suits and pristine, model like women, Felicity would never fit in here, Cordelia on the other hand could be a regular. With her long wavy highlighted chocolate brown hair, designer pencil skirt and blouse and sky high Jimmy Choo's, she turned heads the minute she walked in, including that of one Tommy Merlyn. As she walked towards the bar pretending to be oblivious to all the attention she was getting she made sure to sit a couple of seats down from Tommy and made eye contact with nobody.

_"Old fashioned blue label on the rocks, please"_ she said without missing a beat as she laid her jacket and bag on the seat next to her. As the bartender brought her drink and took her card she heard the seat next to her shift as the pleasant smell of expensive cologne hit her.

_"I'll have what the lady with such remarkable taste is having"_ as she turned to the voice the disappointment was hard to hide as she realized it was not Tommy Merlyn at her side, but a random businessman, good looking but she was here with a purpose.

She turned to the bartender and with an unimpressed and slightly annoyed tone she said _"put it on my card and the gentleman will have his drink to go"_ she looked at him pointedly handed him his drink and then turned to give him her back as she sipped her drink. She heard a chuckle come from across the bar and it took everything to not turn around. After her little dismissal she couldn't come off too eager.

Suddenly she felt another shift next to her and a voice oozing with amusement and charm chimed in _"If I give you an overused cheesy line will it earn me a free drink as well"_ she couldn't help the smirk that took over her face, luckily she reeled it in before turning to look at him.

_"No, but your overused clichéd attempt at sympathizing with me through the use of humor and pointing out the stupidity of your gender might earn you a roll of the eyes and an empty chair at the bar"_ the sudden look of surprise followed by the wide grin that took over his face told her that she had him right where she wanted him

**_Hook, line and sinker Merlyn_**

_"I personally prefer charm over humor, and to point out the obvious about my gender would only be counterproductive to my end goal of impressing you. I would have gone more with the typical but never old 'we aren't all the same' line followed by flattery lots and lots of flattery"_

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, he was really good at this. She raised her hand getting the bartender's attention and softly pointed to Tommy's drink, within seconds he had a new drink in front of him and an even wider smile on his face

_"I assume that would have been your next move, right?"_

_"Oh, so you have played this game before?"_ he chuckled

_"Probably not as long as you have"_ she said with a sidelong glance

_"Touché, Tommy Merlyn"_ he said raising his glass towards her

_"Cordelia"_ she answered raising her own glass

_"Cordelia, what?"_ he asked with a tilt of his head

_"Cordelia for now but the night is young"_ she smirked at him

_"Indeed, Cheers Cordelia"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She would have to really think whether bringing Cordelia back to Starling City was a smart choice if anything she could tutor Thea Queen, again. Although that would be a bit too close for comfort, too many already knew her as Felicity.

As she let out a long winded sigh and willed herself to open her eyes and get ready for work she couldn't help come back to that nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach that kept telling her that something was off. That something or someone was not at all what it seemed and she hated that she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She once again resigned herself with a groan and opened her eyes.

As she tried to focus on starting her morning, the arm that suddenly draped over her reminded her that those two weeks had also helped in moving along her "relationship" with Josiah, her cute as a button co-worker whiz kid…boy...man. Last night this had been a fantastic idea and treat for all her hard work in the past months, now, not so much.

**_Shit! Way to break rule #5 Smoak, no sleepovers. The repercussions can be endless including putting his life in danger. The immediate repercussion of deciding to go to work separately and pretending nothing happened will be enough awkwardness to last me the rest of the day. Maybe if I am very quiet I can get ready and only wake him once I am out the door. Hmmm that could definitely…_**

_"Morning beautiful"_ a groggy voice called her attention from across the bed

**_DAMMIT!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver and Dig had spent those same two weeks trying to run down leads on the mystery woman. Diggle would religiously turn on the phone once a day looking for messages. He had only received one, 2 days ago, and he hadn't shared it with Oliver because he knew it would only piss him off more,

**F-Would you stop turning it on once a day, please the notice is getting annoying. When I said I would communicate with you I didn't mean through this phone, I have other ways as you already know. So toss it or forget it in a drawer because I am throwing out the number. :)**

**D- Should I expect another note in my pocket?**

**F- Even I know you only do that once, well maybe twice ;)**

**D- We need to meet**

**F- I know, soon**

**D- When?**

**F- On my time, bye**

**D- I NEED A DATE! **

**F- Try **

**D- HIS patience is running OUT**

**F- HIS problem, bye**

**D- WHEN?**

He didn't receive an answer after that. Diggle couldn't help but laugh. He didn't think he would ever get tired of saying it, she was damn good. He had done as she said forgot it in a drawer. Every time Oliver asked he simply said "nothing". Eventually he would have to tell him. But not this morning.

As Oliver hit Diggle in the face while sparring he was reminded as to why he hadn't told him.

_"Where did you learn that move?"_

_"His name was Yao Fei"_ even as the words left his mouth Oliver knew that he was opening the door to something he wasn't ready to share, must of been all the adrenaline that had him blurting out before he could stop himself.

_"Did he give you those scars?"_ Diggle couldn't help but ask, Oliver had casually given him an opening and he was taking it.

_"One of them"_ he said a little more tense

_"And the others? you know one of these days you are going to be straight with me about what happened on that island"_ Diggle continued to pry as they started sparring again.

_"Absolutely"_ Oliver says a bit more relaxed and with a bit of a smirk as he sees an opening to catch Diggle by surprise again, as he takes a swing at his legs and Diggle stumbles he finishes his statement,

_"But not today"_ he walks away with a smirk as he picks up his towel and water.

Before Diggle could ask anything else he brings up the next name on the list, Scott Morgan. He informs Diggle that he has control of the power in the Glades and a nasty tendency to hike up prices in the summer and winter and then cuts off the power to buildings in the Glades when tenants can't afford the raised prices.

Diggle reminds him that winter is a couple of months away and then brings up a recent spree of bank robberies which until now had not had any victims but in the last one The Royal Flush Gang, as they have been labeled by the media, shot an off duty cop who is now in critical condition in the hospital.

_"I think you have the wrong impression about what it is I do"_ Oliver tells him a bit annoyed

_"You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow"_ he says very matter of fact.

_"I don't fight street crime. That's a symptom of what is wrong with this city, I'm trying to cure the disease"_

_"Maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind"_

_"No you don't get it my father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off this list honors that sacrifice."_ Oliver says his annoyance turning to anger quickly

_"Oliver there is more than one way to save the city_" a frustrated and angry Diggle shots back.

_"Not for me! Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do? Stop all of it"_ he doesn't know why he can't just understand that this is not what he is doing.

_"Sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero"_ Diggle says more disappointed than angry at this point

_"I'm not a hero"_ Oliver spits out not sure anymore if his anger is directed at Diggle or himself.

**FLASHBACK**

Oliver lays in a damp, dark cave, trapped, all hope lost, when he feels a hand reach and land on his shoulder as he turns he can't believe his eyes.

_"You died"_ he says wide eyed, staring at his father, looking like the last time he saw him.

_"I asked you, I begged you to survive, but if you don't think you can"_ he pulls out the gun he shot himself with, Oliver reaches for it as he wraps his hand around the barrel Robert slightly tugs it back and continues, _"but Oliver my death is made meaningless by yours. The lives of so many will be cast aside by your choice"_ He lets go of the gun as Oliver contemplates it.

_"I'm starving. I'm going to die anyways and I just want it to be quick. I want it to be quick like yours was"_ he responds his voice devoid of any strength or desire to continue living.

_"You can survive this. You can get back to everything. I promised you that you wouldn't be alone son, and you won't I swear, she will be there!"_

_"No I can't am not as strong as you think I am, I'm sorry"_ Oliver begins to raise the gun to his temple.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Oliver and Thea bicker about their mother's well-being, Moira hangs up the phone and hears them coming down the stairs. She can't help but catch the end of their conversation and smile. It reminds her of the days before, the large house full of voices and laughter. When she realized they were worried about her she couldn't help the warmth that spread throughout her body and the hope that filled her heart that slowly they were going back to being the close family they once were.

She decided this might be the perfect time to schedule some family time. Especially since her old friends the Bowen's were in town. The minute she mentioned them both her children began complaining, mainly about the perfect son Carter Bowen.

_"Can you do brunch?"_ Moira asked Oliver as he and Thea continued to mock Carter Bowen.

_"I have plans"_ answered Oliver quickly.

_"Well, that's fine, brunch is tomorrow"_ responded Moira with a knowing smirk.

_"Inches from a clean getaway"_ mocked Thea

_"Well, you too Thea"_ added Moira

_"SNAP"_ smiled Oliver pointing at his younger sister.

_"Nobody says snap anymore"_ an annoyed Thea pointed out.

_"What?"_ damn He had missed so many small things.

Oliver turns to his mother and tries to refuse once again but ends up giving in and promising that both Thea and he will be there. As Thea leaves the room she points out that she hates him while sticking out her tongue at her easy target of a brother.

As he contemplates the familiarity of their little interaction he can't help but slightly smile. He is taken out of his thoughts when he receives a call from Diggle about how Scot Morgan tried to commit suicide. His mood quickly changing as he gathered the keys to his bike.

As Tommy approaches the Queen Mansion he isn't really sure why he came to see Oliver. Down deep he knew that he wanted to talk to his best friend about his girl problems, like before, unfortunately he couldn't because this particular girl was Laurel Lance. He had tried to sweep her off her feet with a typical billionaire line that had failed miserably. So as he drove here he knew he couldn't talk to Oliver but that didn't make his need to see him any less, maybe even if it was to forget how he was rejected.

_"Hey just the man I wanted to see I just picked up a new sports car and I'm thinking we can open her up and pick up a few speeding tickets"_ said Tommy as he walked in the door.

_"That sounds great but something came up. I gotta jet"_

_"Oh, Okay nice talk thanks"_ he says more to himself as Oliver has already left. Well there went the one person he just wanted to spend some time with and talk to.

_"Moves fast doesn't he?"_ said Thea as she entered the foyer

_"It's ironic since you are the one we call speedy"_

_"Called, please for the love of god, but if you need someone to talk too"_

He decided to take the help where he could get it and to his surprise Thea's advice makes a great deal of sense. He thanks her and leaves determined and with a new plan.

As Oliver arrives at the hospital Dig is waiting outside for him. He is already questioning his story and Dig has no choice but to confess that it was all a ruse to get him to the hospital he introduces him to Stan Washington's wife and tells her that Oliver is taking care of her expenses and the move to the better hospital. she thanks him and he realizes exactly what Dig is doing and he is definitely pissed yet somewhat contrite when he shakes the poor woman's hand. As she goes inside with her husband Oliver turns around slowly and Dig knows what is coming.

_"You lied to me"_ Oliver reprimands

_"And you asked me to work with you not for you and when you did, you said it was because you understood the kind of man that I am. Well, Oliver I'm the kind of man that doesn't walk away when there is a chance to make a difference, and neither does Stan Washington. If you are worried about Scott Morgan, don't be. He has been taken care of and is no longer a problem"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The water and power company was bought out by Green Angel Initiative, who specializes in low cost solar and environmentally conscience energy and water. Morgan stepped down and left Starling City this morning and was kind enough to pay 2 months worth of water and power for every resident of the Glades at his old rates."_

_"What?... How?"_

_"All I know is that I got a message this morning with the information, from her"_

_"Dammit, and you tell me now Diggle"_ Oliver almost yells at him.

_"I tried everything, there was no way of knowing where it came from. Plus, I realized this would leave an opening for dealing with these robberies, unless you are still adamant…" _Oliver walks past him and heads to his motorcycle

"_Oliver I'm not finished talking, where are you going?"_ he yells at him as he thinks she was right when she told him not to tell the vigilante it was her who helped him because that was simply asking for trouble.

_"To go make a difference. Seeing as my schedule just opened up let's catch some bank robbers" he says as he jumps on his bike "but we, are not done John."_

They arrive at the foundry and begin to research the footage. They see the punch one of the robbers delivers straight to the bank manager's face and the ring the robber was wearing. Oliver figures a ring that size would definitely leave an imprint behind. He decides they need that image if they are going to track the ring to its owner which he knows will be in evidence lockup.

_"Please tell me you are not going where I think you're going"_ Diggle asks already knowing it is useless.

_"Diggle why do you even ask"_ Oliver responds. As he starts to walk away Diggle calls out to him, something different in his voice stops him dead in his tracks. As Oliver turns Diggle makes eye contact hesitates a bit and then turns the computer screen over so he can see.

His screen is completely black, white letters are slowly appearing before their eyes until the message is clear

**HELLO STARLING CITY'S OWN RESIDENT VIGILANTE, SNOOPING AGAIN I SEE**

He rushes to the computer to try and figure out where the message is coming from or at least stop it before the person knows exactly where they are, but before he can do anything the message changes

**Another sign of good faith from me to you**

Then an image slowly appears, it's the imprint on the manager's face from the robbery. Underneath it says **LARCHMONT HIGH. **Then another message slowly appears again.

**If this feels like a test, it's because it is. Tread carefully Vigilante I will be watching. Have a good day, you too Mr. Diggle :)**

The screen goes back to normal as Oliver gets up and tosses his computer chair across the room. Waiting was not working they needed to find her NOW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Royal Flush gang had also caught Felicity's attention. As has become habit over the last couple of years she decides to aid the SCPD in finding and stopping them, she has a couple of programs running trying to find as much information as possible while hacking the video cameras and analyzing the footage.

As she works in her office her tablet dings with an alert. As she opens up her programs she sees that someone else is hacking the video feed as she back traces the feed she slowly realizes that it must be the vigilante. She can't find where the hack is coming from but she can send a message through the connection as long as they don't log off. She decides to take a shot in the dark in hopes that it is the vigilante.

She quickly begins to type away and send him some of the information she has already forwarded to the SCPD.

**_Perfect, this is my opportunity to find him once and for all. I'll send him one piece of bait if he follows it then I will be able to confirm that it is the vigilante and with luck he won't log off and I will be able to run an extensive trace and hopefully find the location of his computer. Here goes nothing._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver and Diggle come out empty handed not that Diggle expected it to be that easy, if he has learned one thing it is that this woman should not be underestimated and that she is way better than them put together. They settle on solving what they can right now, after much convincing from Dig, and Oliver decides working on this case might lure her out. They look into the information she sent by hacking the Larchmont High records and cross referencing the description of the robber. As Felicity receives another two alerts she triumphantly pumps her fist knowing she has her man.

She quickly starts some extremely high end tracking programs, military grade, and puts them to work in finding the exact location of the connection. As she settles her tablet down content to wait for results she sees the image of Kyle Reston pop on her screen. She must admit he is pretty good at what he does, he found him almost as quickly as she had, almost.

As programs are running on both sides and each are hoping that the trap they set would work they both let out a sigh of relief. Just then Oliver realizes he is late for brunch with his mother and the Bowen's and quickly changes and heads out leaving his computers logged on, just like Felicity expected.

The brunch quickly proves to him once again that five years on an island changes many things and that his pop culture knowledge is so lackluster it is embarrassing but it also proves that some things never change as Carter Bowen is still the walking image of perfection. Just as he begins to regret having agreed to this brunch Diggle steps in with an update.

There has been another robbery and as he excuses himself his mother privately let's him know that she is hurt and disappointed by his sorry excuse for an attempt at spending time and bonding as a family. He feels guilty over her statements but knows that it is part of the choices he made many years ago.

As Oliver enters the subterranean room that he and Diggle discovered and knew would be the exit point for the gang, Diggle waits as back up 2 blocks down near an alley. As Oliver waits, Diggle feels his cell phone vibrate.

Felicity had also been alerted to the new robbery and quickly got a live stream of the bank and surrounding areas in hopes of helping the SCPD catch them this time and hopefully getting a glance of the vigilante. What she finds is one Mr. John Diggle 2 blocks away and that could only mean one thing, the vigilante is there, armed and deadly. She quickly sends a message to Diggle.

**F- I hope your partner isn't feeling trigger happy, one man in the hospital is already one too many**

**D- He's trying to help**

He responds a soft smile pulling at his lips as he realizes that whoever this woman is she has a genuine concern and what seems to be an unyielding moral compass, he likes that.

**F- Warn him that I am watching, closely**

**D- He won't like that**

**F- Too bad**

**F- I could do it myself Mr. Diggle**

**D- Point taken**

**F- Thanks**

And she is polite, he really wants to meet her. He quickly tells Oliver over the comms getting only a low guttural growl as a response, he knows not to ask anything else, they fall into complete radio silence until the sound of footsteps echoing on hard pavement fill the room Oliver is in, followed by yells and panting.

As the Hood draws his bow and sends a warning arrow straight into one of the money bags the gang stops dead in their tracks. Looking around to try and figure out where the arrow came from, they panic and begin to run. The Hood shots another warning arrow and tells them to lay down their weapons and surrender the money, the youngest in the gang laughs incredulously while he lets out a couple of rounds into the shadows.

As he is pulled away by the rest of the gang the police is now in the room and shouting the same warnings that the Hood had already said and been ignored. He decides he needs to hide deeper in the shadows before they know he is there. He tries to get closer and stall them in order to give the police a chance but they are gone before he can interfere any further and now he is the one making a run for it as he is spotted by an officer.

As he makes his way out towards Diggle, he is spurting curses over his steady and slightly labored breathing. Diggle curses knowing they got away and while he contemplates texting_ Nia_, that's what he has decided to call her as she reminds him of an old Swahili folk tale his grandmother used to tell him about a young warrior woman named Nia, which means 'purpose' he smiles at himself, as he gets in the car ready to drive off, for picking such an appropriate name. As he starts the car his phone dings

**F- I said don't hurt them not let them get away**

**F- Until next time boys**

**D- I had a feeling I didn't need to let you know the mission was a bust. Probably knew before me.**

**F- ;)**

Just then Oliver gets in the car and Diggle takes off straight for Verdant only tossing his phone so that Oliver can see the messages. He lets out another grunt as his irritation grows.

_"We need help finding the Reston's, they are off the grid and now that they know the Hood is after them they might not surface again."_

_"What did you have in mind?"_ asked Diggle a bit confused

_"Tomorrow morning we go to QC"_

Diggle eyed him through the rearview mirror and Oliver simply shrugged while he said

_"You're going to meet the 3rd unofficial member of the team."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

As Felicity gathered the last bit of information and footage and added it to her ever increasing file on the Hood, she couldn't help but smile at the progress she was making. She was sure she had Mr. Diggle on her side, if the day where she had to expose herself to the Hood came at least she had one ally.

**_I can't get too comfortable just because Mr. Diggle seems friendly enough. I need to be 100% before I risk being exposed to them. There is something that just doesn't add up. How does Mr. Diggle spend so much time with the Hood and still manages to guard Oliver Queen. More and more this trio is making me suspicious. What if Oliver Queen is in on it all, maybe he is the unofficial donor to the Hood. That could be how he has all those gadgets and it would explain Mr. Diggle's involvement and why Mr. Queen seems a bit of kilter… OH MY GOD, it's a trio, Oliver Queen is the money, Diggle is the sidekick and The Hood is the muscle! That's it! Maybe Robert did tell him about the mission and Queen did what his family has always done, hired some muscle and threw money at the problem. Damn I need more intel._**

Felicity realized that she might not be able to track the Hood without risking getting caught, because if anything she had to admit he was damn good. Yet, Oliver Queen she could handle him, no problem. She was going to focus her full effort into infiltrating his world and he would lead her to the Hood and all the answers she needed. All she needed was to determine if Robert had set him on this path and if he had then she would gladly offer her services. They had the money, the backup, the muscle and now they would have the tech.

So proud of her deduction skills, the next morning she begins to set her plan in motion by sending one Tommy Merlyn an email about how she, Cordelia, would be visiting Starling City in a week and would love to meet up. She followed it up by hacking into Thea's private school database and sending out an email to the Queen family and some of their closest friends letting them know of tutoring opportunities. She was really going to play all her cards now that she had a viable lead. Feeling prod she sets off for work.

As she steps of the elevator 2 hours after her shift is supposed to begin, due to a meeting, before she even reaches her office she is informed that Mr. Queen has been waiting for her for 2 hours. As she quickly composes herself and runs into her office to gather some things all she could hear was the receptionist tell her again how THE Oliver Queen was waiting for her, and how bad of an idea it was to keep him waiting. As she gathers her things and runs past the receptionist all she says to a shocked older woman is "if he waited 2 hours it is safe to assume he'll wait 5 more minutes".

As she finds him and Mr. Diggle sitting in one of the executive conference rooms on the top floor, stoic and silent, she internally smirks thinking that she could of easily bugged him for a third time, not really for info, but for fun. She makes eye contact with Mr. DIggle first, as she is about to smile she remembers that technically she doesn't know him so she remains neutral as she approaches Mr. Queen.

The minute he sees her he stands being reminded again of their first meeting,

**_Still all smiles, cute, and with a glint of 'I have a secret you are not privy too'. At least some things remain consistent._**

_"Good Morning Felicity that must have been some meeting to keep you away from the office so long. Josiah said you would be back an hour ago. I think that might have been wishful thinking on the part of the IT department. I don't think they could survive without you for much longer"_ she practically cuts him off with a sweet mile and a greeting.

_"Good Morning Mr. Queen"_ she turns to Diggle and smiles _"Good morning sir"_ she greets him as Dig slightly chuckles at her formal greeting

_"Call me Oliver, please and this is John Diggle, no need for such formalities Felicity"_ he interrupts her, she slightly tilts her head not sure if to respond or simply move on, Diggle decides to respond

_"Speak for yourself, I like this whole sir business"_ he chuckles. Felicity smiles wider and nods at him appreciatively. She turns to Oliver and simply continues the conversation.

_"In reality it pretty much runs itself we just check the computers"_

_"Well your colleagues would beg to differ. Including your…friend? Josiah"_ he smiles, noting how her brows slightly furrow only to quickly be replaced by what he thinks is a bit of defiance and amusement.

_"Now, I know you didn't come here and wait two hours to discuss how indispensable I may or may not be to the IT Department, so what can I help you with Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle?"_

_"Felicity, call me Oliver, please."_

_"I like Mr. Diggle"_

_"Me too"_ she said a little too loud and for everyone to hear, her eyes going wide as Diggle smiled and Oliver looked amused. There was a bit of pause as Felicity squirmed and Oliver finally decided to take her out of her misery.

_"I have a friend that I am trying to reconnect with. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to locate him and I was hoping you would be able to work a bit of your magic and help me."_

_"I guess I should add personal internet researcher for Oliver Queen to my job title"_ Oliver looks at her slightly shocked and amused while Diggle was all amusement, knowing she might have, maybe, taken it a bit too far she added _"happily, I mean"_ as if it would make a difference.

Oliver exhales as a smile tries to pull on his mouth and ponders a witty remark before deciding against it.

_"His name is Derek Reston, we were close before I went away and I want to get back in touch."_

_"Guess you didn't have Facebook on that island"_ she says before she can stop herself

_"Nope, not even a Myspace account. It was a very dark time" _she gives Mr. Diggle another appreciative smile at his making light of her slip up. She begins to type away as windows pop up rapidly on her laptop.

_"There is not much here that is recent. No credit activity, no utility bills,"_ as his QC employee ID appears for her eyes only she makes an assumption and voices it, _"So you guys must of met at the factory?"_

_"Wait? What? What factory?"_ ask Oliver extremely confused and very aware that his little charade is starting to fall apart, again.

The instant she sees that confused look on his face she knows that once again he has made her a part of one of his poorly constructed lies, and once again she is not going to let him get away with it.

_"The…Queen…Steel Factory!"_ she says very matter of fact and with a bit of sarcasm then decides to go full force, because if Mr. Queen wants to play with the big boys she'll gladly give him a crash course.

_"Derek Reston worked there for 15 years before it was shut down in 07."_ She waited for his reaction.

_"Derek Reston worked for my father?"_ he said full of disbelief and more as an affirmation to himself, not fully intending to voice and completely destroy his own lie. There it was again that 'you are full of shit' tilt of the head, he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot of that.

_"You were really close friends, huh?"_ she smiles as her voice oozes sarcasm and annoyance. She pauses making sure he notes her disappointment and continues.

_"Looks like Derek was a factory foreman until your dad outsourced production to China, 1,500 employees got laid off and the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract"_

She knew this well, she had helped Robert as he attempted to fix as much of this as possible. He couldn't re open the factory that would raise too many questions but he did have her set scholarships and funds for the families, some of them even managed to get their houses back. She also made sure those finance guys, that brought the idea to Robert about screwing all his employees, got what was coming to them. She felt herself being overwhelmed with the memories to the point that she wasn't even reading the information off the monitor she was recalling from memory her voice carrying all the disdain and contempt she held for the actions, not the people, but Oliver didn't know that. It was hitting him hard and she was pulling no punches as she continued.

_ "So they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes, including your friend."_ She said the last word emphasizing the d at the end to make a point, she knew by his downcast and slumped shoulders he understood.

He quickly stood and started walking towards the conference door. Realizing he had said nothing he turned and walked half way up to apologize and thank her, but before he could she got up and started walking towards the door, she stopped in front of him and handed him a business card.

_"If you need anything else that's my contact information."_ She turned with a genuine smile towards Dig, _"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Diggle."_ As she walked towards the door she heard him sigh deeply and she's not sure what compelled her to say what she did but like many other times with this particular Queen she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

_"Mr. Queen_" his eyes remained unfocused and contemplative. "Oliver" at that his eyes quickly connected with hers. _"You might be a Queen, but you are NOT Robert Queen. You are Oliver"_ she smiled and made her exit not once turning back although she could feel both men staring, burning holes into her back.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Dad I need the keys to the Ferrari, mom said you had them and I have..."_

_"Oliver Jonas, don't you knock? This is my office you can't just barge in making demands. I know I have raised you better than that. Now excuse yourself and wait outside."_

_"But Dad I just need the keys"_

_"Now Oliver!"_

As Oliver makes his way to the large double doors of his father's QC office he caught a glimpse of blonde hair highlighted in what looked like purple and aqua. He immediately stopped anger rising up knowing just how to push his father's buttons.

_"Where are the manners my father so proudly boost about, hello Oliver Queen." _he said as he walked back towards the blonde on the seat. before he could reach her and see her face his father was standing in front of him with a stern look he knew not question. He raised his arms in surrender and simply walked out of the office.

_"I am so sorry about my son, Felicity, he can be quite exasperating at times but he's a good kid, he means well. It's not his fault, I've made him into what he is by spoiling him and now I want to make him into a better man. It's not easy."_

_"It's okay Robert. I'm young I get it. Plus you don't need to tell me he's a good person, he's your son, he was bound to be good"_

_"I do want you two to meet eventually under the right circumstances. I think you would be good for him, I hope you can be friends. Maybe when all this is over I can share with him everything and how you helped."_

_"I would like that."_

_"Felicity can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course"_

_"Keep an eye out for my son. How only you can. I would worry less if I knew you were watching after him."_

_"I will keep an eye on him"_

_"Promise me, Felicity"_

_"I promise."_ she answered not quite sure why he had gotten so melancholic all of a sudden and asked her something so personal. As she watched him stare at the office doors as if he could still see Oliver on the other side, she felt a knot at her stomach. It would be one of the most important promises of her life. Feeling it come full circle the day Oliver Queen returned to Starling City.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

He knew exactly what she meant, she was telling him that he was not his father that it was not his fault and he wanted to believe it but the guilt was too strong. Diggle squeezed his shoulder and gave him a knowing nod as they made their way out of the building. As they exit the tension is palpable, Oliver wants to give Reston a chance to redeem himself, feeling guilty he feels he owes him that much, Dig believes they had plenty of chances to do the right thing and they now, need to stopped. He follows Felicity's example and reassures him it is not his fault but Oliver is already on his bike and out of sight in seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Oliver heads back home to get ready for the CNRI Gala he can't help but be distracted. He gave Derek an opportunity and a way out. As the man lashed out against his father he couldn't blame him for his anger and resentment. Yet, with all that said and done it seems he hadn't been persuasive enough as the communication he and Diggle listened to through the bug he placed on him clearly stated that they were doing one more job before ending it once and for all. Derek seemed hesitant and Oliver could only hope he would change his mind and not be pushed by his son Kyle. If not he would not hesitate to take them down.

As he got dressed and headed to the Gala he was on edge but he knew that he had disappointed his mother one too many times already so he had to make an appearance.

Felicity being on edge knowing very well that the dynamic trio, as she called them now, would be trying to stop the Reston family she did as planned and decided to keep a close eye on Oliver Queen, in hopes that if the Reston's acted he could lead her to the Hood. She had planned to sneak into the event either as an employee of sorts or through the good old back door. Yet, she didn't have to do either. She had ran into an old friend at her local coffee shop and he had invited her to accompany him to the gala which she gladly accepted. No easier cover than being herself.

As she exited the car in front of the gala with the help of Carter Bowen's arm she smoothed out her floor length lavender gown and smiled at him. He told her again how beautiful she looked and she thanked him. Just as they made it through the door. Carter is almost side swept by a rushed Oliver Queen making his exit, she tries to turn her head quickly but right before her curtain of hair can give her some cover she registers recognition in Mr. Diggle. But he doesn't stop.

She doesn't wait before feigning an emergency and leaving a very confused and worried date at the door calling after her as she runs around the building towards the back, not before noting the direction of the Queen car. She makes quick effort of her change as she hops on her bike and takes off after them. Immediately linking up with the police transmitter. As the chatter comes through she knows exactly where they are going.

When she arrives there is a full on battle going on. The Hood is fighting who she assumes is Kyle Reston, she is so focused and has her gun aimed at the both of them that she doesn't register the guard that has woken up and is now heading back with a shot gun.

When the guard orders them to drop their weapons Oliver tries to get him to drop his weapon, just then Derek comes out gun drawn and everything happens so fast she barely has time to react, shooting a rubber bullet and disarming Derek but not being able to do the same to the guard before he lets out a shot at Kyle that Derek leaps in front of.

As he drops and the Hood knocks out Kyle he orders the guard to call an ambulance. Yet, his eyes are scanning the whole room looking for where that shot came from. He thinks he sees a shadow but is drawn back by Derek calling out for Kyle, his son. As he calls for him again the Hood hovers over him and pulls down his Hood.

_"He's okay, he's just knocked out"_

_"It…It wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this"_ he says with labored breaths. Pleading one last time for mercy, for his son.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You can do this son, you will survive this, you will be a better man than me. Promise me Oliver, promise me"_

_"I promise, dad. I promise."_ he kept repeating over and over as sleep and exhaustion began to take over his body and his lids closed letting the dark in, a darkness that continued to haunt him every time he closed his eyes.

Many times he would wake up whispering those same words _"I promise dad, I promise"_

Many times he would wake screaming _"I can't dad, I can't."_

Most times he was just grateful he was awake, alive and surviving. He had a promise to keep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"Get out you need to go the police is coming"_ She yelled across the room. The minute she saw him get on his feet and turn in her direction she bolted.

He hesitated for a second before hearing the footsteps of the SCPD and running out to meet up with Diggle. He quickly got in the car without saying a word and Diggle knew very well something had gone very wrong but he didn't say anything.

As they reached the lair they were both unaware that they had been followed.

As felicity stood in the bank lobby watching the hood hover over an injured Derek Reston the last thing she expected when she saw him reach for his Hood was to see Oliver Queen. She was frozen in place, she was speechless, she was angry, with herself.

In that instant it all came forward, hindsight was really 20/20. She couldn't believe she missed all the coincidences, the set-up, his build, the video of him taking out the military team she sent to rescue him, and his cologne, his damn cologne. Now she could piece it all together and she was fucken pissed. It had all been there and she was blind to the most important part of it all.

She wondered how everyone could be so blind. How can those that knew him before the island not see how broken he was haw far down the rabbit hole he had traveled. Then she heard the police and SWAT giving orders to rush the lobby and she had to get out, she focused on his looming figure and he wasn't moving. Before she could worry about her own safety she yelled at him to get out.

The instant his eyes made contact with her, she swore he could see her, but she knew that was impossible. She waited until he got up and then she was gone. By the time she reached Mr. Diggle she was 3 roofs over watching and waiting to follow.

As she approached the old Steel Factory, she couldn't help but laugh, he really had made it so obvious. She waited until they entered before preparing for her next move.

As Diggle and Oliver enter, Oliver runs down the steps paces around before he throws his bow across the floor as he shouts,

_"She was there, DAMMIT!"_

_"What?"_ Diggle couldn't believe it.

_"She was at the bank, she shot at Derek"_ Oliver ground out.

_"WHAT? Is he…?"_ Now Diggle was really shocked he never thought she would shot someone.

_"Rubber bullets"_

_"ohhh"_ he shouldn't of sounded so relieved but he did and he knew Oliver noticed.

_"But Reston is dead_" he added as he stiffly walked over to the training area

_"How?"_

_"The guard"_ he said in the distance then stopped and Diggle could see his entire body tense as he added,

_"She saw me"_

A long silence passed before Diggle knew what to say, she had been there, helped him and now she knew his identity. To say he was worried was putting it lightly. They no longer held any cards, this was her game now and they were just spectators, he knew Oliver didn't like that at all, he didn't like it.

He decided to give Oliver some time as he started to train Diggle decided to check for updates from the Police and while he was at it he would text her, ask her what her next move was now that all their cards were on the table.

**D- Now that you know, what comes next?**

As Felicity was deciphering the code for the door her phone vibrated she looked down and couldn't help but think the same thing, what was she going to do.

She was sure Robert had either revealed part of his secret or Oliver had somehow figured it out, but what else did he know? Did he know about her? And if he did why didn't he seek her out? In that moment she makes a choice that is only reaffirmed by Diggle's next text.

**D- If you don't talk to him he will never trust you.**

Trust that was the keyword. As much as she wanted help, wanted someone to talk about the last 6 years of her life, her journey that began at 18 when Robert Queen walked into her life she had to be honest. She didn't fully trust him. Her entire survival was dependent on not trusting.

She couldn't tell him who she was until she knew who he was, truly. Until she knew he trusted her. She is going to play het cards close and she won't make him privy to anything he doesn't need to know.

Whatever information she does share will be with a purpose. 1) To gauge his reaction 2) learn his motives 3) be able to decipher the true Oliver 4) earn his trust as Felicity. For once it would pay off to simply be herself, no secret identities.

She manages to rewire and get the doors open and she can hear voices echo off the large concrete walls. As she gets closer the voices tune in and she is able to hear everything.-

_"What went down wasn't your fault"_ he hadn't said anything but Dig knew very well that Oliver was adding something else to his guilt list.

_"I didn't say it was"_ he sounded confident but his eyes gave away to the guilt that was coursing through him.

_"Oliver, it wasn't your fault, man. You gave Reston a chance that was more than he deserved"_

_"I'm not so sure about that?"_ He said not daring to look directly at Diggle.

As Felicity slinked her way closer she was beginning to see all the cracks in Oliver's armor. He was nothing but a battered, broken boy unprepared and so full of guilt, anger and pride. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. She had been there and she had almost lost herself.

_"Well, listen I'll tell you this much. You say going after the guys on that list is a way to honor your dad_" Oliver slightly looks up and simply nods at him.

_"Well, if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt. The way you stepped up to try and help them, I'd say he'd be pretty damn honored. So maybe there is more than one way of saving the city"_

He pauses for a bit considering the words that oddly enough did give him some respite, _"Maybe"_ he says with a tinge of hope.

As Diggle notices his face turn dark once again he knows he needs good news and he has some.

_"By the way Stan Washington woke up, he's going to be fine"_ Oliver looks up, finally some good news. As he stands up to finish putting away his equipment they are both suddenly startled by an unexpected, yet, highly anticipated voice.

_"Robert would have been proud"_ her voice carried with a softness and truth that had the fact that she was an intruder not put him on high alert he would have found comfort in her voice.

_"I might have misjudged you Mr. Queen, you might be more like your father than I thought"_

Oliver reacts quickly almost inhuman, halfway through turning to face the intruder at the door his bow is already armed and ready to release. Yet, it is not quick enough, he never really stood a chance.

When Felicity entered she might have been taken by the conversation she encountered but she was no fool. Before she made her presence known she already had her gun aimed and ready, directly at Oliver. Not to belittle Mr. Diggle's training but she knew Oliver was a shoot and ask questions later kind of guy and Mr. Diggle was far more logical. Before Oliver even registers the boom of the gun his bow hits the floor with a loud clank that echoes all throughout the cavernous basement.

_"Tsk tsk Mr. Queen"_ She says as she points her gun at Dig who is now aiming his gun directly at her.

_"Manners, boys! Is that any way to welcome a guest?"_ Dig begins to create some space between himself and Oliver to have a better advantage. She immediately turns to him and slowly nods her head and with her gun motions for him to move back, he obliges begrudgingly. Oliver has remained motionless the tension in his body invading every inch of him the anger boiling within, she can see it and knows she has very little time left before she is truly in danger.

_"Now can we talk or are you going to try and kill me again?"_ she smirks at them, not that they could see her face, they tried she never moved from the shadows as she continued to talk.

_"I figured I should come and talk to you seeing as the cat is out of the bag."_

_"What do you want?"_ Oliver's voice was so rough and unyielding that it almost caused a shiver to run down her back.

_"A little more good faith, from me to you. Most importantly the phrase you want to hear I believe is, your secret is safe, and it is."_

_"More importantly, how do YOU know my father?"_

_"That is a story for another day, in the future when we have more trust."_ A look passed through his face and she knew it was confusion.

_"Would you believe anything I said, otherwise"_ she said in a knowing tone.

Oliver instinctively took a step forward as Diggle put his hand on his shoulder and held him back. Felicity shifted where she was standing knowing very well she had to get out, she was pushing him too much.

_"Look I think it is evident that we are on the same side and we have been set on our paths by the same goals and probably the same person. I am here if you need my help, I will send you contact information where I can be reached at all times. You need to trust me and I need to start trusting you. I know there are lots of questions and I promise in due time I will answer them all."_

As she slowly walked back towards the door, Oliver spoke almost inaudibly

_"Find her, you can trust her, she will help you, you are not alone"_ Diggle turned and confused asked _"What is it Oliver?"_

At the sound of one of her footsteps his eyes cut to her as he said loud enough this time _"You are not alone"_ something unleashed inside of him, he wanted all the answers now, he wanted to see her face he needed to know.

He sprinted towards the stairs as she let out a warning shot only grazing him, but it did nothing to deter him she quickly reached the door and opened it as she sprinted across the factory towards the front door. She could hear his footsteps behind her with a quick glance she looked back, dropped and slid across the floor as she shot at his feet with the rubber bullets almost instantly Oliver's feet gave out from under him and he hit the ground hard and fast barely avoiding hitting his face as his hands sprawled in front of him.

He heard the door open he immediately jumped to his feet and ran only a breath away from her, he could almost reach her. When he reached the door she had just gone through and looked outside, she was gone. The entrance was empty, not even a shadow. He cursed loudly and punched the door as Diggle got there and realized she had done it again, she had vanished.


End file.
